The Book of The Unknown
by SAHCB
Summary: DISCONTINUED-A mysterious book arrives at Fairy Tail & traps everyone inside it. What will happen to the guild inside? Is this a good thing? What will happen? Will they return to their normal lives? Contain NL,GJ,GL,JZ,... I only own the ideas...
1. Prologue

_**The Book of the Unknown**_

**Summary:** A mysterious book arrives at Fairy Tail & traps everyone inside it. What will wait to the guild inside? Is this will be a good thing? What changes will happen? They will return to their normal lives?

**Pairing:** NatsuXLucy, principally. More other pairings…

_**Prologue**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Mira serving the drinks. Erza eating the best cheesecake in Magnolia. Loki flirting with the girls. Cana drinking all the beer. Juvia glaring & praising Gray. Elfman taking about being a man. Happy trying to give fish to Charle. Charle ignoring Happy. Lucy complaining about her rent. Gray & Natsu fighting. Levy reading one of her books. Gajeel eating metal. Just a typical day in Fairy Tail; well that's what they think…

Everyone in Fairy Tail was doing what they always do, but then something unusual happened.

In all Fiore the ones in charge of delivering the mail where a special trained force called 'Fiore Special Delivering Force' or if you would you simplify, F.S.D.F. The messengers aren't people. They are some weird birds that are half human, half bird. They have the height, the capacity to talk & the intelligence of a human. The bird part is almost all the psychics; their skin that is covered by feathers, almost always white feathers. They have an orange beak. Also, they possess bird legs, those large orange legs. We can't also forget about the wings, so they can fly.

They have a special uniform that represents that they are in the F.S.D.F. It consist of a blue T-shirt, Short, hat & shoes. The T-Shirt has the ending of the sleeves with a tiny white strip. A little above the white stripe there is the letters 'F.S.D.F.' on both sides. Another white strip is in the lower part of the shirt. It also has the emblem of the F.S.D.F. where the heart goes. The shorts are just simple shorts that have a white strip in the end of it. The most important thing of the uniform is there bag. Inside it, it can fit almost everything. In that small bag it can fit boxes to envelopes. It's a mystery how do they can make everything fit in such a tiny bag.

That day one of those of the F.S.D.F. arrived at Fairy Tail. It gave, like always, all the special documents from the Magic Council to the Master (that where almost everything complains & bills of the buildings that they destroyed.) When the messenger finished with all those papers, that where a lot, he usually left. But, today he didn't, instead he passed a package to Lucy. He left after that.

Everyone was curios, of what that package had, it looked like a book. Well it was most certainly a book, because of it shape & size.

"Oh My Good, I can't believe it! I was waiting for this book!" Lucy screamed, exposing her inner book worm.

"What is the book, about Lu-Chan?" Her best friend & also bookworm Levy asked.

"It's one of the famous books. The author is anonymous & the book doesn't have any name. I heard that because of that, one of these famous judges read it. He said that it was one of the best books that he read. He had read hundreds of books & not recommended them. That was the first book that he recommends. There are only 3 copies of this book in the world!" Lucy said exited.

"That is so cool Lu-Chan! We have to read it!" Levy said

"Bookworms "Gajeel said.

"Shut Up! At least we do something productive. Not like others that just waste their time fighting" Levy said, while Gazeel started to eat metal.

"What is so bad of fighting anyway? It's fun! We can do it & enjoy it with the entire guild. It also gets me all fired up!" Natsu said while fire begins emerging from all his body.

Juvia throw some water to Natsu, so he couldn't start a fire or do something stupid. "I think Lucy-Sama & Levy-Same is right. You guys always fight & waste a lot of your time." Juvia said

"It's very weird for me to say this, but I'm with Natsu this time. Fighting is fun!" Gray said.

"I change my mind! I think fighting is very fun!" Juvia said cheerfully. Everybody except Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Gazeel face palmed themselves.

"Well, I'm not wasting my time like them. Like you guys notice, I'm always in dates!" Loki said proud of himself. Everybody sweat dropped.

"A man never says NO to a fight!" Elfman said.

"I just fight when they drop my drink" Cana said while drinking her 5th bucked of alcohol in the hour.

Everybody started commenting about if they fought or not. If it was fun, stupid or whatever they thought. Then a fight started. Principally because Natsu & Gray started to fight & everyone was trying to have fun!

Erza was calmly eating the best cheesecake in Fiore. She loved cheesecake. Suddenly Gray flew on the table, where Erza was sitting. Gray smashed her cheesecake. The Re-Equip woman could never  
>Forgive somebody who did something at cheesecake time. She yelled like a monster &amp; started fighting with everyone. In the end they admitted that fighting was fun.<p>

* * *

><p>The guild calmed down after a while. Lucy &amp; Levy sat on a table to read the book. It was still early so all the guild mates where in the guild. No one was in a mission. Lucy opened her book. The book was a gold book. It didn't have anything in front or in the back. It was a very thick book, a thousand pages or more. All the guild mates were watching the book. The book look interesting, even though it didn't had nothing in front or back. The book looked magical.<p>

"How did you get this book, Lu-Chan?" Levy asked still amazed of the magical appearance of the book.

"Well, my father has contacts." Lucy said with a laughing a little, because her father had helped her purchasing the book.

She opened the book, but found everything empty. She passed page, by page & page; but there was nothing in it. When she was about to close it she found something written in the last page. She read it out loud:

"All of those who seek adventure. Welcome to the book that will seek that pleasure. It's time for you to play this game. That will change your life in a 360° & that will never be the same. To finish with this book, you must follow the rules. If you will not, you will never finish this. This book will reveal some of your secrets that you don't say. The ones of love & hate will be the ones to share. In this book nothing can hide. So have a fun time & I hope you like this ride."

With that Lucy finished & everyone became confused. When Lucy was going to talk something happened. A black hole, that was more white than black, appeared. It began to suck all of the guild members. All of them got sucked, Marvock, Mira, Lisanna, Panther Lilly, Happy, Bisca, Charle, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Macao, Evergreen, Bixslow, Freed, Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Alzack,… No one could escape.

* * *

><p>Everyone woke up a few minutes later in a white room. There wasn't anything. Just you could see yourself &amp; the others, no sight of where the room begins or finish. No idea how tall is the room. No idea of any exit. Just the floor, that was below their feet.<p>

"Where are we?" Natsu said. He start looking around to see if he could find something; he look left, right, in front, behind, above and under. But it didn't work; they were in the middle of nowhere.

"We were trapped in a magic spell. It seems like this book has a magic spell that activates by reading what I read. To end the magic spell we must do what we are order & finish the story. The author may have written what we have to do or she could be hologram of her body or even in person & tell us what we have to do." Levy explained. She wasn't a bookworm for nothing.

"Ahhh" Everyone sight in relief.

"But if we don't finish what we have to do, we will be stuck her forever." Lucy finished.

Everyone gulped.

"Well, well, well. That saved me an explanation." Somebody said. After her, it was definitely a she, spoke the room become black. Then someone in a chair appeared, one of those king or queen chairs, there was a spotlight only on her.

"Don't be afraid you guys, I'm just the author" She said. She was a brunette with wavy hair, just like Cana. Then she had chocolate brown eyes just like Lucy. She looked like 14 years old (1) she had a slim figure, not to skinny not to fat. She had a lot of curves & she didn't have very large breast but not small ones either. She was not that tall like Laxus or Elfman neither too small like Wendy. She was a little smaller than all the 17 year old girls. "Let me introduce myself. You can call me Siva-Chan (2). "She said while smiling her perfect smile.

"You are the author?" Gray asked. It looks really weird than someone younger than them, could be the author. She didn't look like a bad person. She looked more like a nice person.

"Yep" She said smiling.

"So…" Macao started "What are we doing here?"

"Well, you're here because somebody" *Coffs* *Lu* *Coff* *Cy* She started to 'coff' & then continued "Read the spell & voila you appeared. Like Lucy & Levy was saying earlier, the spell activates when somebody reads it. Know you guys will be trapped until you finish the story, Bla, Bla, Bla" The author said in a more not concerned voice.

"So what exactly will we have to do?" Marvock said.

"Well…" She started smirking "You guys HAVE TO FOLLOW THE STORY & WHAT THE AUTHOR WANTS! You guys really don't understand fast do you?" She then started thinking what exactly to say to them. "Well guys…" She took a breath "There is a series of rules so you can finish the story & go back to the guild…"

"What are these rules?" Natsu spoke; he really wanted to go home already!

"Well, Rule #1, you guys will not have magic powers. Examples: Stellar Spirit Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic, Re-Equip Magic, Guns magic, Painting Magic, or whatever magic you possess…"

"I won't have my Fire Dragon Slayer Magic?" Natsu said, he was almost crying.

"Well, actually know you don't have any magic powers. I nullified them when you entered the book." Siva-Chan said.

"No Iron Dragon Slayer Magic?" Gajeel said. He was having a nervous collapse.

"No Re-Equip magic?" Erza said angry & mostly sad.

"No Ice Magic?" Gray said, collapsed in the floor.

"Relax guys. Geez, you never let me finish. You will have powers depending you character. If your character can fly or have the ability to fly you can fly." Siva-Chan finished

"Thanks Good!" Everyone said in relief

"Rule # 2, you guys aren't the only ones that will appear in the story. I can involve any of your enemies/friends of you guys!" She said "I will put previous villains' to fight against you guys!" She said happy!

"So that means that maybe Jellal could be here?" Erza said

"If I want I can bring him here, I can even make him fell in love with you or whatever I want" Siva-Chan said with a smile on her face, again.

Erza blushed thinking that she could reunite with Jellal.

"You're so cute Erza" Siva-Chan said "Rule #3 I will take you out of the story when I like the results of this experiment!" She continued with a semi-evil face.

"What experiment?" They asked all in unison

"That's something you will discover at the end of the story or in the story."

"So that means that you intentionally give me the book?" Said Lucy

"Yep! It was part of my plan to do this!" She said while giggling a bit.

"Rule # 4, I'm the one in charge of this. We could say the higher-ups, the guild master, the Capitan Commander, the best, the president, the princess, not king or queen because I'm single & not married, or however you call it!"

"That was obvious from the start." Everyone said

"Just letting you know!" Siva-Chan said smiling "Just in case."

"So we are free to start the story know?" Natsu said "I'm all fire up!" He thought for a second & then went crying to the 'corner', that he couldn't find, & began to have a nervous breakdown remembering that he doesn't have his powers anymore.

"Well just one more thing. When you wake up you will have your characters memory & powers. You will still have your same name & fiscal appearance. You will not have your old memories until you complete the story. Also…"She took a dramatic space "Have Fun!"

"Any questions?" Siva-Chan said

"Siva-Chan, do you use any kind of magic?" Levy said.

"Yes & I'll tell you that If you finish the book" She said smiling. So optimistic! "Know good luck you guys!" She said then she clapped her hands & everyone fell asleep.

"This is going to be fun…" Siva-Chan said

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>Maybe that is my real age or not, it's close to it if you really want to know. I just put whatever I wanted. Also I put like, never said the real age!

**(2)**Siva-Chan is not my real name. My nickname is Siva, because of my name that is ULTRA TOP EXTRA SECRET, so I put Siva-Chan because I liked it!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So what do you guys think about it? You like? You hate it? It's horrible? It's awesome? Should I continue? Should I leave it like this? Leave all your comments about what you think!

Then, Well this is the Prologue so it isn't like there's going to be a lot of action; it's more like an explanation of the story. The other chapter's there will be less action of me (Siva-Chan or author however you like to call me). I'm here to explain, & guide them in the story. I will have little appearances in future chapters, in a direct or indirect way.

Then they will be getting inside of 'Rave Master.' If you guys don't know about it it's the previous work of Hiro Mashima. I will just most likely change just their memories; neither the personalities nor fiscal appearance. I will follow a little bit the story. But I will change it how I like, it's more like if I did the story. Then my next problem will be who will be who.

I hope you like the story! Then, also thanks 4 all the people that will support me in the story! Hope you guys enjoy reading the story!


	2. ҪҢѦƤțəГ 1: ώηθ Ǟɱ ΐ?

**A/N Hey people! Here is the next chapter of The Book of the Unknown…**

_**First, here are the reasons of why each one is who they are. If they are, OC'S their explanation. Also, powers, personality and traits… Finally yet importantly the difference between the Character of Rave Master and the Character they will be doing. There a little spoiler's of what is going to happen in the story. This is a little summary of the characters those who did not read Rave Master. I did it just in case. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who is who, Personality, Traits, Why?<strong>_

**ʥ.** Lucy as Elie: They both are principal female character. It is a NaLu, so for those who have not read this manga, in the end Haru and Elie get married. We are not going to make them married in the story, just pair them up. They both share a similar clothes stile (short sleeve shirt, mini-skirt and strange crux in clothes) and familiar bodies (brown eyes, medium hair, big breasts…) she had lost her memory and is on a quest to find it.

**ʥ**.Natsu as Haru: They both are principal male character. They both are named seasons (Natsu= summer, Haru=spring.) As I said in the case of Lucy, it is a NaLu; therefore, they will end up together. They do not share many psychical traits just the spikey hair. He is in a quest to find all of the 12 Zodiac Stones.

**ʥ**.Gajeel as Musica: Gajeel is an Iron Dragon Slayer; Musica is a Silver Manipulator. Silver and Iron are both metals. They share many physical traits after Musica had his makeover. They both have spiky black hair and several piercings in the face. In the story, Gajeel will not be flirting with girls unlike Musica. He has a gang called 'Silver-Rhythm Gang'. They are thieves and do many illegal things. In his gang there is a petite girl called Levy that he has a little crush.

**ʥ**.Igneel as Gale Glory/ Shiba: Igneel in this story is the paternal dad of Natsu. He will have the role of both father (Gale Glory) and the one who show him how to use the Zodiac Stones and the special Zodiac Sword (Shiba.) Igneel is a dragon, but in this story, he is a human being. His appearance is like a dragon, red hair, black eyes, skinny & tall. He "died" with Grandine, Natsu and Wendy paternal mother.

**ʥ**.Grandine as Sakura Glory: Grandine in Fairy Tail is Wendy's mother. She is a dragon. In this story, she will be playing as Sakura Glory, Wendy and Natsu paternal mother. She is married with Igneel. Her death is unknown. Her physical appearance is short blue hair, small, skinny, and blue eyes.

**ʥ**.Plue as Plue: They both are the same person. Hiro Mashima included them in both of his works. He is the one that knows where the 12 Zodiac Stones are.

**ʥ**.Happy as Griffon: They both are strange 'pets'. Happy will still be the same cat. They do not have a lot alike. In this story instead of Happy knowing Plue, he knows Natsu since all his life and lives with him in Garage Island. He also is in love with Ruby that is Charle, but he does not have a lot of luck in his love life.

**ʥ**.Charle as Ruby: Charle and Ruby are not alike. I made her play as Ruby because they both are 'pets'. Ruby can also be a female name. In this story, Charle is Wendy's friend. She also lived with Natsu and Happy. She has a little crush on Happy, but she likes to play 'hard to get'. She is a cat in this story.

**ʥ.**Wendy as Cattleya Glory: Cattleya Glory is Haru's sister. That means Wendy is Natsu's sister. In this story, Wendy is older than Natsu. They both live on Garage Island, because of their mother and father's death. They lived with Charle and Happy.

**ʥ**.Jellal as Sieg: Well they both have the same physical appearance (spiky blue hair, weird scar…); they both are mages and are very good doing it. Unlike Sieg, in this story Jellal will be in a relationship with Reina, that is Erza.

**ʥ**.Erza as Reina: They do not have a lot alike. I made Erza as Reina because Reina worked with Sieg. She is in a good term relationship of more than friends with Jellal. They will be first enemies & later become allies with Natsu and gang.

**ʥ**.Juvia as Julia: I made Juvia as Julia because they have almost identical names! She is in a good term relationship of more than friends with Gray. This story Dragonrace powers are by element. Juvia has Dragonrace water element. In this story, she never loses the trial exam.

**ʥ.**Gray as Let: They do not look or have anything alike. In the beginning, I almost put Gray as Musica, but then I started thinking of Musica's powers so that option passes. I thought of putting Juvia as Julia so I had to put Gray as Let, because Julia and Let are a couple. I had to make Gray and Juvia as a couple. Gray has Dragonrace ice element. He is in a relationship with Juvia.

**ʥ**.Levy as Melodia/Belinka: Levy is in the 'Silver-Rhythm Gang'. She is the mastermind in all the plans. She is Melodia and Belinka because; Melodia was an Ex-Girlfriend of Musica. In this story, they only have a crush by the moment. Belinka, Musica started flirting with her and in the end of Rave Master, they were very close. She also has a little crush on Gajeel. She has a hidden power soon to reveal…

**ʥ**.Panther Lilly as Hebi: In this story, Panther Lilly will be in his semi-human form. He will be the second in command of the Silver-Rhythm gang. His best friend is Gajeel.

**ʥ**.Metalinica as Galein Musica: He died a few years ago. He was the tutor of Gajeel. In Gajeel eyes, he was his father. He was the one to show him how to control the Silver Manipulator Powers. He also teaches him how to blacksmith.

**ʥ**.Marvock as Yuma: Marvock has his own 'Army' called 'Fairy Tail'. Almost all of its members are orphans. He treats them like his own children. Almost all are orphan from the war, where their parents and family died. They created this 'Army' so they could gather orphans and treat them like family.

**ʥ**.Mirajane as OC: She is an integrant of the Fairy Tail army. She had a nickname that was 'The Demon' on her fighting days. Know she is the bartender of the Army. She has a little crush on Fried. She is a famous model.

**ʥ**.Fried as OC: He is an integrant of the Fairy Tail Army. He has an illusion power that confuses the enemy. He likes a lot Mirajane, but he does not ask her on a date from fear of the rejection.

**ʥ**.Bixlow as OC: He is another integrant of the Fairy Tail Army. He has powers of possession. He can possess any non-living thing or spiritual thing.

**ʥ**.Evergreen as OC: Evergreen is another soldier of the Fairy Tail Army. She has developed a special technic that when somebody sees her in the eyes they enter in hypnosis. She likes Elfman; she thinks that he is very manly.

**ʥ**.Elfman as OC: Elfman is the most man of the Fairy Tail Army. He is obsessed with the word 'Man'. He is very strong in the arms. He thinks that Evergreen is very 'Woman'.

**ʥ**.Cana as OC: She is the biggest drinker in all the Fairy Tail army. She is not an orphan like most of the member's. Her dad is Gildarts. She is very good with Tarot cards. Whatever her cards say become true. She has a little crush on Macao.

**ʥ.**Macao: He is one of the old generations of the Army. He can do a special kind of fire that is more effective than the normal one (more effective in burning.) He calls it 'Purple Fire' because it is purple and it is fire. He thinks Cana is pretty.

**ʥ.**Wakaba as OC: He is another member of the Army. He is specialist in the smoke. He also smokes. He is a friend of Macao since childhood.

**ʥ**.Alzack as OC: Alzack comes from a cowboy family. He is a specialist in shooting guns. He loves Bisca, but he still does not confess.

**ʥ**.Bisca as OC: She also comes from a cowboy family like Alzack. They know each other before coming to the Army. She also is an expert in guns. She likes a lot Alzack, but she is waiting to see a signal that he likes her.

**ʥ**.Gildarts as OC: He is the father of Cana. He helped Marvock in gathering the homeless kids. He is the second in power in the Army. He is the second strongest one in the Army, after Marvock.

**ʥ**.Jet as OC: Jet is in the 'Silver-Rhythm Gang' along with Levy and Droy. He has a crush with Levy, but each time he asks her to go out or something, she rejects him. He is the fastest one in the Silver-Rhythm Gang.

**ʥ**.Droy as OC: Droy is also in the 'Silver-Rhythm Gang.' He has a special touch with the plants. He is the medicament specialist in the 'Silver-Rhythm Gang.' His best friend is Jet. He is in love with Levy, but rejects him each time he asks for a date.

**ʥ**.Loke, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Gemini, Capricorn, Aquarius, Scorpion, Sagittarius, Aries, Crux and Hologium as Zodiac Stones: They are the 12 zodiac stones that are scattered through the world. They dispersed all over the world.

**ʥ**.Lisanna as Celia: She is a mermaid that is in love with Natsu because she saved her village.

**ʥ**.Laxus and Ivan Dreyar as Lucia and Gale Raregroove: They are the antagonist in the series.

* * *

><p><strong>ƗƕƏ ßÖƠƙ Φʄ ȚȠē ȖȵҞПѺẄҋ<strong>

**ҪҢѦƤțəГ 1: ώηθ Ǟɱ ΐ?**

**ᾐ҈ᴿΜӓl Ƥ.Ɵ.Λ**

Everybody woke up in the same room. Something happened and Siva-Chan was not there. Everybody got up and started talking. It was very unusual but they didn't start fighting, talking like normal people.

After 10 minutes of weird normal conversation in Fairy Tail, a 'Puff' appeared with some strange clouds. Then when the strange dust cleared, Siva-Chan was in it. "Well hey guys! I know that you missed me a lot!" Siva-Chan started.

"Where were you?" Gray asked.

"Just doing some things that I had to-do. " She said happily "OH! Before I forget I have to tell you you're characters!"

"Lucy, you will be Elie, just logical!" Siva-Chan said

"That's, Good right?" Lucy said with a quizzical look.

"Natsu, you will be Haru Glory" Siva- Chan Continued ignoring Lucy's comment.

"I don't know who he is, but I demand someone with some fire ability!" Natsu said.

"Relax I already have planned that you will have something with ice no worries!" Siva-Chan said laughing.

"I want to be Haru if that is the case!" Gray appeared of nowhere and said, "Besides anyone who has something to do with Ice have to be an awesome character!"

"Shut Up, Ice Brain! This is not your problem!" Natsu said.

"What did you call me, Ash Head?" Gray said glaring at Natsu

"What are you ugly and deaf? I said Ice Brain!" Natsu said.

"You are so totally dead!" Gray said preparing for the battle.

"Leave me alone, I have more important issues than to fight with a snowman!" Natsu said. Siva-Chan started to laugh; I mean he called him snowman!

"Leave me alone Curry!" Gray replied playing the same game. Everyone could stop laughing. If it were Erza or Lucy, they would probably stop them, but really know body cared to stop them. They continue to insult each other while she continued.

"Erza will be as Reina. Jellal will be as Sieg, talking about ironic!" Siva-Chan said.

"Jellal is going to be in this play!" Erza said screaming, "You're the best Siva-Chan!" Erza said jumping up and down. She then started to hug her. She started to back off, because she really does not like hugs a lot.

"Cana, Mirajane, Elfman, Fried, Bixlow, Gildarts, Macao, Bisca, Alzack, Evergreen and Wakaba are OC that are in the Fairy Tail Army." She continued…

"Gajeel will be…" As reading when suddenly hit and falls on me. It was a naked Gray.

"I'm sorry, Natsu was the one…" Gray started doing an excuse.

She grabbed Gray by the foot and started walking towards Natsu. She still had his foot grabbed and start to spin him causing that he fell on top of Natsu. Then, because this is her book, she can do whatever she wants and she does the rules here (in your book if you imagine something it can appear.) A trash can appear out of nowhere. They both landed inside one of those big trashcans, with a lot of trash inside. Then she closed it and put a lock so they could fight in there.

"Know let's continue, like I was saying…" Everyone was looking at her with weird faces "What? I just did what I had to do. I do not care if they fight to death, if it does not involve me, I do not care. But if they drag me in a fight then I have to stop it" They continued with a blank expression on their faces, She just have to ignored them *sigh*

"Well, Gajeel your Musica. Panther Lilly you will be Hebi. Levy your Melodia/Belinka, you have some traits of one another's of the other, I know you will like it." She said with a smile

"Then Jet and Droy you will be OC's that will be in the Silver-Rhythm gang." She continued

"What about me?" Gray said, after we do not know how he got out of the Trash.

"How did you got out?" Erza said.

"Well, we could say that we…" He started mumbling something that we could not listen.

"What did you said?" Juvia asked politely

"We worked together…" He said in a tone that we could barely hear.

"Well, Look at that…" Siva-Chan said giggling, "You are Let and Juvia is Julia."

"Loke, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Gemini, Capricorn, Aquarius, Scorpion, Sagittarius, Aries, Crux and Hologium you guys are the Zodiac Stones!" She said cheerfully

"When did you guy get here?" Lucy asked confused; she only knew that Loki entered not all of them…

"Well they all entered by your keys. You always take your keys everywhere." Siva-Chan replied

*Tch* "Book-Worm!" Gajeel said.

"Whatever you say…" She was going to continue reading but then someone stops me.

"How can you ignore all of that?" Wendy asks me in her innocent way.

"Well, I learned to ignore a lot of things. Usually I am daydreaming or not putting attention so know it's my way to be!" She said proud.

Everybody sweet dropped

"Yeah it sound weird but it is true. The truth hurt's but the lie kills." She continued "Well back to the important things. Happy you will be Griffon. Charle you will be Ruby. Lisanna will be Celia. Marvock will be Yuma."

"Wendy will be Cattleya Glory. Laxus will be Lucia." Everyone started laughing. Lucia is usually a women's name; you say nicknames like 'Lucy.' It is not the 'Manliest' as Elfman would say name for a boy.

"That is so NOT a name for a MAN." Elfman said

"Let's start calling him Lucy or Luce!" Natsu said.

"Hey that is MY name!" Lucy replied angry.

"It is a shame to have you like grandchild..." Marvock said with his head down.

A few minutes of laughter later Siva-Chan continued. "Special Appearances (May or not appear.) Igneel as Gale Glory/Shiba. Grandine will be Sakura Glory. Metalinica will be Galein Musica. Ivan Dreyar as Gale Raregroove."

"Father?" Natsu said full of joy.

"Mother?" Wendy said so happy.

"Metalinica?" Gajeel said with a very happy expression.

"Son?" Marvock said.

"Father?" Laxus or more appropriate Lucia said.

"I said between parentheses Maybe or not appear. They are at least mentioned." She repeated.

"Then one of the most important characters of all last, but not least…" She started

"I don't see that there is someone without character, who is it?" Levy said

"Plue as Plue!" Siva-Chan said happy and cheerfully. SHE LOVES PLUE!

"Pl-Pl-u-U-e" Plue said

Everyone was sweat dropped "Are you kidding us?" They all said in unison

"Nop! Plue is very important in this story!" She said

They were confused.

"Ok, everyone just one more thing! I know you people do not know anything about who are your characters and all so, when you guys wake up, there will be a paper in a pink envelope for the girls and blue envelope for the boys at your side. It will have your name printed in gold letters boys and white letters girls. In it will have the necessary data for you people to live. It will have basic information of you!" Siva-Chan said happy

"You mean we are sleeping write know?" Natsu said.

"Yep! You are sleeping I put you in a sleeping mode so I could do all the preparations for when you guys awake when I disappeared for some minutes it was because I was off doing things. Then I came back. You guys are now under one of my spells that make you guys sleep and share a dream." She said.

"Interesting fact, you are a great mage aren't you?" Erza said.

"Well, I think I'm good." She said a little shy "Back to what I was saying. I will be contacting you via messages, telepathic, and many more strange ways. If you see something strange or abnormal is probably is that, I am trying to contact you." Siva-Chan finished then she clapped her hands and they started waking up.

"Know the real fun begins!" She said smirking evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>ӢӑǂȿȔ Ƥ.Ɵ.Λ<strong>

Natsu woke up a little later. He found himself in a queen bed. He then started to get up he noticed that he look like if he was in a hotel suite. It was a simple hotel suite; it had a terrace, that you could see all the panoramic view; then the walls where all light brown. There was a TV in front of the bed; A little night stand at the said. It is a simple hotel suite.

He them remembered about the envelope. He was looking for it and found it at the night table. It was as she said, a blue envelope with gold letters that said 'Natsu Dragneel' I opened it and started reading:

_Dear, Natsu Dragneel:_

_You are wondering about your identity, where you are, what do you have to do… We will start with your identity. Your name is Haru Glory. You are son of Igneel. Your mother is Grandine. Your big sister is Wendy. Your mother and father died when you were at a young age, leaving you and your sister living by your own in Garage Island. You also lived with Happy and Charle._

_In this World, there was a great war years ago. There was a fight between the evil and the good. He fought with the Zodiac Stones. They are some stones that if you have them with you will increase one of your abilities. Some of them can give you an element power like Fire, Water, Earth...This stones are from all the 12 zodiac keys. Your father was before the Zodiac Master; he lost the battle because he still needed to find the last zodiac stone. When he lost, all the stones scattered around the world. The one who created these stones died. Her name was Resha Valentine._

_You are now the new Zodiac Master. You are in a quest to find the 12 Zodiac Stones and then fight the evil with them. The only way to find these stones is with Plue. He can sense the presence of the stones. _

_You are in a city called 'Soprano'. Know your problem will be, where is Plue?_

_Well I will leave it to you like this by know._

_Luck! Siva-Chan_

Natsu began to look for Plue. He still had his good sense of smell, at least. He walked out the hotel following the smell of Plue. He then saw that Plue was in a cloth store. _Well that is weird that he is in a cloths store. Why is he there?_

He then entered the store and found Plue with a young, blond, chocolate eye woman. He would never forget that face and odor. _Lucy_.

He was under a rack of clothes spying on them for a while. He started thinking about Lucy. _Wow today she looks very cute. I wondered if she noticed me. No, she would already be here, talking with me. However, this is Lucy in a clothes store. _When he looked up, he then noticed that she was coming to him. _She already saw me…_

"Do you need any help sir?" She said with a polite voice.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" I said. _She is trying to play a prank on me. _

"How do you know my name?" She said with a serious look on her face.

"Where nakama, Lucy, stop playing. Let's go," I said grabbing her wrist and tried to drag her out of the door.

"Do you know about my past?" She said smiling. _Something is strange with Lucy today…_

"What are you talking about?" _She really is a weirdo_.

"Well…" She started "I lost my memory and I just know my name. I am in a journey to find out who I am. That is why if you know who I am it will help; what do you know about me? Where I am from? Where did I meet you? What is your name...?" She continued liked that

"Lucy, didn't you receive an envelope today?" I said.

"What are you talking about? I didn't receive anything." She said confused.

"Come on, I will tell you about you…" I said and grabbed her hand.

They began walking and I started answering all her questions. Then I start to talk that we are inside a book. I also was talking about our adventures in the guild. She started laughing. _She looks to innocent like this. She could be talking with a stranger and still not know; thanks good that I find her._

"There you are Plue," I said when I saw Plue, that was walking behind Lucy.

"Do you know him? He is such a cute dog!" Lucy said.

"He is not a dog!" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ϭάʃʒϡι Ƥ.Ɵ.Λ<strong>

I woke up. I was tired for an odd reason. I looked around and it looked like my room. It was black walls with a black carpet. The room was practically black. There were some posters of colors, black, white, gray and black. The bed was king sized.

There was a window so I peeked to see where I was. What I did not expect was that I was in the sky. Yes, as I just said SKY. I then remembered that I was in the book that the Bunny Girl received. I also thought of the envelope. I started looking for it. It was easy considering the fact that it was the ONLY BLUE THING in the room.

I opened it and started reading:

_Greetings Gajeel:_

_You will be wondering what are you doing here and many other questions. _

_Let us start by your background. You where an orphan and was adopted by your grandfather, Metalinica. You see him like your father. He was the one who thought you how to read, write, eat, talk, walk… He was an important blacksmith, so he also thought you how to blacksmith .He also thought you 'Silver-Manipulation' that you can manipulate any silver material into another shape. Your grandfather despaired._

_You formed a Gang called 'Silver-Rhythm Gang.' Your Gang is a group of thieves. In it, you are the Capitan. Panther Lily is the Vice-Capitan. Levy is the head of intelligence. Jet and Droy are also in the Gang._

_Know you are going to depart in a town called 'Soprano' in order to gather information of your next robbery. _

_Luck, Siva-Chan._

I went out of my room and started looking at the ship. It is very big, with the same dark aura that my room. When I finish my little 'Tour', they gave me a map and some money. Then I left the ship. I had to wait a second because I had to go with someone. I wait five minutes when someone with blue hair and a petite figure emerged from the ship.

_Great, Know I have to travel with Levy. _We started walking looking for the encounter point.

I could not bear the silence. I did not know what but I really wanted to talk to her. We started talking and then we talk more and more personal things. We still were looking for the encounter place, but we could not find it.

We turned around a corner and then we found ourselves face to face with the owner of the pink hair and bunny girl.

* * *

><p>ĹȔƆɎ Ƥ.Ɵ.Λ.<p>

Natsu, the person that I just met, started talking with two strangers that appeared in front of us. One of them was a little girl, with blue wavy hair and brown eyes. The one aside of her was a tall spiky black haired man. He had red eyes. In his face, there were several piercings in his face.

The small girl started to talk to me, I have no idea who they are and they are trying to socialize with me? Really? "Lu-Chan!" The little one said while hugging with me "How are you?"

I faced Natsu, unknowing what to do and asked him "Who are they?"

He was just going to speak, but the little one interrupted "What's the matter Lu-Chan? Why don't you remember me?" She said in a concerned voice. With those eyes that she was looking at me, I could tell that we were close.

"Well looks like she got amnesia and forgot about all of us. She only knew her name. It is very weird but she didn't receive an envelope." Natsu said.

"So there is one bookworm less, one to go" Said the black haired one.

"What can you remember Lu-Chan?" The little one said.

"Well…" I started to think, "I was in the middle of nowhere and I found someone with blue hair and a weird scar. He was saying…. Things that I do not understand and then…" I started to fell dizzy. I could not be stand up, balanced, so I fell.

I thought I was going to hit the floor but someone grabbed me. "What's the matter Luce?" The one who grabbed me said in a concerned voice.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," I said and then fainted instantly in the arms of a pink haired boy that I just met.

* * *

><p><strong>ᾐ҈ᴿΜӓl Ƥ.Ɵ.Λ<strong>

"So I think we have to find Jellal, he must have something to do with Lucy…" Levy commented the obvious. How many people do they know that has blue hair with a weird tattoo in one of his eyes?

"Yeah, I think so…" Natsu said, "Do you guys have a place to sleep, so we can put Lucy. I woke up in a hotel and I think she does not know where she came from..."

"Come on, follow me." Levy said. "Gajeel we will change the meeting for another day. Ok?"

"Whatever ." He said with an annoyed expression.

"So let's go" Natsu said, carrying Lucy bridal stile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? It sucks? It is good? I should stop of writting? Should I continue? Should I leave it like this? **_

_**Wow! This turned out like a large chapter!**_

_**Thanks 4 all the fave's and watches of the story.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this story!**_


	3. ҪҢѦƤțəГ 2:  ώηθ Ǟɱ ΐ? ΡΆЃṮ 2

**A/N Hey! Here is the new chapter hope you like it! **

_Last time…_

"So I think we have to find Jellal, he must have something to do with Lucy…" Levy commented the obvious. How many people do they know that has blue hair with a weird tattoo in one of his eyes?

"Yeah, I think so…" Natsu said, "Do you guys have a place to sleep, so we can put Lucy. I woke up in a hotel and I think she does not know where she came from..."

"Come on, follow me." Levy said. "Gajeel we will change the meeting for another day. Ok?"

"Whatever." He said with an annoyed expression.

"So let's go" Natsu said, carrying Lucy bridal stile.

* * *

><p>ƗƕƏ ßÖƠƙ Φʄ ȚȠē ȖȵҞПѺẄҋ<p>

ҪҢѦƤțəГ 2: ώηθ Ǟɱ ΐ? ΡΆЃṮ 2

ƎιζẬ Ƥ.Ɵ.Λ.

I woke up, unknowing where I was. I looked around and saw that I was in a big room. The walls were scarlet. The floor was black. I was in a black and red scarlet bed. It was a king sized mattress. It had some sofas and benches inside the room. It was my room indeed. I looked the letter that the author has given us_. I want to finish this mission as fast as I could_. _I wonder if I will see Jellal… _Then when I found it, I started to read:

_Greetings Erza:_

_I will tell you right to the point because I know you do not like a lot of extra information or things that does not have importance. _

_Right know all you need to know is that:_

_This world had a great war. The battle between evil and good the good fought with some stones called 'Zodiac Stones'._ This has to do something with Lucy obviously, Erza thought._ The evil fought with some stones called 'Dark Stones'. The one who created the Zodiac Stones was Resha Valentine and died creating them. The god lost to the evil and the zodiac stones scattered in 12 pieces around the world._

_You are in a castle of one of the minions of the dark side. You are one of the best fighters in the land with Jellal. _OMG! I am going to see Jellal it is official!_ You are his girlfriend and he is your boyfriend. _

I stopped reading for a moment. I blushed darker than her scarlet red hair. She could not believe that statement she and Jellal in a relationship of more than friends. _Maybe this book is not that bad at all. _I then continue her reading.

_You know where summoned by your superior. You should go or you are going to be late._

_Luck with your boyfriend! Siva-Chan_

I then stopped reading the letter and put it aside. I changed, to the cloths that I had in my closet. It was a black shirt. It was short sleeves and V-neck. I put myself a short jean skirt. Not mini skirt, it was more like a little above the knee.

I was just about to leave my room, when I noticed something. There was Cheesecake on my night table and there was a note besides it.

I went where the cheesecake and first read the note.

_For my dear Erza-San:_

_I know that you love cheesecake so I brought you some._

_With Love, Jellal._

I blushed a little bit because of two facts. One, He brought me cake. For ME. Two, He wrote with LOVE Jellal. L-O-V-E.

I ate the cheesecake. It was the best cheesecake that I ever ate.

I then dashed out of the room to see where was this 'meting'. It was easy to find where it was. I just only went out of the room, continue the hallway, and found a huge room. I then entered and there were only two presences. A man who you could not see his face, because there was not enough light to see it. The other presence was a man with blue hair and a strange tattoo on one of his eyes.

"You're late" The one that was in the darkness said. The other figure turned around and looked at me. He smiled after noticing that it was I and turned around.

"Excuse me for the time that I arrived," I said.

"Well I will explain you your mission like I told Jellal. You are going to find the know 'Zodiac Master' and bring him to me alive. "The man whom I do not know said. "I already give all the details to Jellal. You can know excuse yourselves." He finished.

"Yes sir." Both Jellal and I said in unison.

I then exited the room and followed Jellal. We the exited the building and there was carriage with two horses and a chauffeur. Jellal entered first and gave my hand so I could enter. I took his hand and then sat down, besides him.

"You know that I can't cover you up forever." Jellal said joking to me.

"It was only today. I promise you it will not happen again." I said.

"Only kidding. Relax, I will tell you the details later. You should sleep." Jellal said to me.

"Where do I sleep? I don't see another seat or something so I can lie down." I said.

"Like this" He then put his arm around me. He then pushes me, gently, on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. _Thump Thump Thump._

I fall a sleep soundly in his arms.

* * *

><p>ĹȔƆɎ Ƥ.Ɵ.Λ.<p>

_I woke up in the middle of the dessert. I looked around to see that there was nothing there, Sand, Cactus, Rocks, Sun and some withered plants. I was in the middle of nowhere. It was really hot, just the sun above me. There were neither plants nor buildings so I could rest beneath its shadow. It was like a living hell. _

_I stand up and start to walk forwards some direction. I do not know where I was going, but anywhere is better than here. I walked for some minutes, then hours. I was starting to give up. I was in front of some building. Well it looks more like a lab, but the lab was in pieces. There was a mysterious man by the building. He looks like he was looking for something. I could not see his image well. I think I am starting to get dizzy with all the sun and the need of water. _

_I approached the man, or that is what I think he was. I got closer and saw that he had blue hair and a weird scar. _

_I kept walking towards him. Then when I was in front of him, I was going to ask where we are, but many clouds appeared on nowhere. Strange… It then started to rain. I looked for something to cover myself, so I would not catch flu. I looked over my arm and appeared a strange tattoo that said 'ELIE'. That tattoo was not there before. _

_Then the blue haired man started pointing me with two fingers, like if he was pointing with a gun. Then he covered his left eye that was the one with the strange tattoo. He started to murmur something and then…_

_I felt like my body was being electroshock. I lightning felled on me…_

I woke up from a nightmare. I was in a room, where Natsu and others where.

I was sweating and breathing very hard. My heart was betting very fast. My head feels very warm. Everyone was staring at me.

Then Levy put on a wet towel on my forehead. It felt cool.

"Where am I?" I asked, lifting up the upper part of my body.

"We're in an airship of a band of thieves called 'The Silver-Rhythm Gang'. Gajeel is the Capitan of the ship, so we brought you here and said that you were a friend. After that, we put you here." Levy said.

"How much time that I felled a sleep?" I asked, rubbing my head. I had a little headache. I also felt heavy my body, like if it was very hard to move. Like if I was still for a lot of time. I could barely move my feet and hands. I still couldn't move correctly my fingers. It was hard.

"You have been sleeping 3 days." Natsu started, with a concerned voice. He looked too concerned for somebody that I just barely know. Well, he says that he knows me, but I'm still not that sure. "But, all the time you was mumbling strange words, and moving really strange. It was like if you were having a nightmare…"

_That Natsu guy sure knew about me…_

"Well collapsed after you mentioned something about a guy with a tattoo…" Levy started. She looked like if she knew something that I don't. "In his left eye and blue hair…"

She mentioned that characteristics, my head hurt so much. It was like if a metal piece was trying to crash my skull. It was just painful. I had a blurry image, of him in my head! I just want to know what he has to do with me, or rather us. Both my head hurts so much when I think of it.

Then I started to see my vision so blurred that I could barely see. Everything when pitch black, a little after that.

* * *

><p>ηΔϮʂʊ, ᵍӐјҼҼĹ Ӑηᶑ ĹҼᶌҰ Ρ.Ɵ.Λ.<p>

Lucy had just waked up, a few seconds ago, but she then, again, felled a sleep. She looked troubled and harmed, while she slept. Natsu looked troubled, Levy looked worried and even though Gajeel tried to act as if he really couldn't care more, he was worried in the inside.

"So know what we should do. She looks so harmed, so sick…" Natsu said weakly. He was affect by this; after all, they were Nakama. They were together always. When Natsu see Lucy suffer, he suffers a lot. When Lucy sees Natsu struggle, she is not in her best moods. They cared for each other a lot, and everyone could tell that. Everyone knew that they couldn't withstand to see each other suffering.

"We just can wait for her to wake up." Levy said. She was also affected by this state of her best friend. She couldn't recognize her and know she looked bad. She was worried.

"Just relax; bunny girl is going to wake up soon. You guys should go walk around the deck or something. I'm not a doctor or anything, but I don't think that it is good for you guys to be under that much stress. She is going to be fine." Gajeel said. He wasn't the most optimists or someone that can comfort you, but he still cared. Even though he acted all rough inside, he cared about his fellow companion.

They all took a last glance at their fellow companion. One precious Nakama, someone very important to them. They all left the room, but Natsu took the last glance at Lucy. With eyes full of pain to see his friend like this.

ƎιζẬ Ƥ.Ɵ.Λ.

Jellal and I have been traveling for three days know. He said that he would tell me the details when we arrive, but I don't know when we will arrive. He says it's just a little more. I hope it's only a little more.

Even so, I don't like to wait so much for mission. I like to spend time with Jellal. It's fun to be with him; he is always so kind, gentle, compressive, fun, happy… He is just perfect! I love him! I wished that this would become true! I really, really wish! However, even so, I will enjoy this until it lasts.

Little minutes later, the carriage stopped. Jellal held his hand to me, so I could get down of the carriage. I took it with pleasure. When I saw where we were, it was a city called 'Sol' (1). It was beautiful city. The city was principally of orange, yellow and red tones. It had a feeling of hot or something like a sun. All the people looked very gentle and nice persons. The town was rural. It didn't had the most knew technology or so however.

We walked a little in the town, and then Jellal started, "Our mission is about to capture the Zodiac Master." He started "Our information says that they are with the Silver-Rhythm gang. These are coming here today, for some matters of their own. Then if we finish this, if by, any merely chance, we see someone, which I would tell you who she is, we should eliminate her."

* * *

><p>ϢҢҾЃέ ΆᶅΜΘṢṮ Άᶅᶅ ϜΆЇЃϔṮΆЇᶅ ЇṢ…<p>

Almost all of the members of Fairy Tail waked up in in a place that was exactly like Fairy Tail. It was as they were in their guild, just that it looked, different. Everyone was getting up at almost the same time.

"Is everyone ok?" The master asked at the guild members.

"Hai!" Everyone responded at similar times.

"Mirajane, can you please give us the status of who are missing?" The short, white haired guiled master asked.

"Well… By the looks of it I can't see Lisanna, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Droy, Let, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Charles, Panther Lilly and Juvia…" She said while still staring to see if she found anybody else missing. "Yup!" She affirmed while she finished her search.

"Well, we should be looking for the letters." Someone in the guild stated.

"Your write…" The master started. Then he looked around for any mail or something like that. He then found a pile of letters on the table. "…Here they are, you should be looking for yours!"

Everyone then started to look for his or her card. When they had found it, they would start reading theirs.

Master started with his:

_Well, hey there master! _

_Well, about you, your character isn´t that different from your current position in Fairy Tail. You are the leader of the 'Fairy Tail Army.' This army is filled with abounded children. There are a few exceptions like the people around 30's or more. Then the one that is one place lower than your rank is Gildarts. I should tell you all of you could use the same magic. _

_Well, about this worlds background… We could say that this world had a battle of good vs. evil. The good fight with some stones that where called 'Zodiac Stones'. The good lost and these stones scattered around the world. _

_Well, that's what you need to know. In addition, if you are wondering for the missing guild members, their fine, and if everything turn's up how it is supposed to be. Everything will be fine…_

_Luck! Siva-Chan!_

Almost all the letters said the same. Something saying that Fairy Tail was an army. No information about the past of this Universe. That they could still use magic, and Luck. Nothing more. Just three people got a different card, if we don't count masters.

To these three people said that they were in this guild like spies. Not so much details…

In a hidden part of the Army was a brown haired girl watching the entire guild…

* * *

><p>In a cabin in one of the highest mountains, there was a pair in sound sleep. They both started to walk up at the same time, and then started blushing dark red. This pair was in the same bed, sleeping, soundly.<p>

The female one, of the pair thought, _Thank you Siva-Chan and Kami-sama!_

The male one, of the pair, when he realized in what situation he was, he immediately fell of the bed. He then put his arms on the bed and talks to the female. "Juvia, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? AND WHY WERE WE IN THE SAME BED!" He said blushing furiously and extremely nervous.

"No idea, Juvia just remembers that we were with Siva-Chan, last time we meet. She had told us something about some letter…" Then Juvia stopped for a moment. Started processing what she had just said and then…" The letter!" She exclaimed.

She and Gray looked inside of the small wood cabin. It was a nice wood cabin, it had a king bed, a closet, a fireplace, a sofa, a table with two chairs… _Wait a second, this looks like a cabin for couples… _Gray started thinking, but was cut off for a blue haired woman screaming that she had found the letters and know was going to be praised by Gray-sama.

Then Juvia passed Gray's card to him and started reading her letter.

_Hi there Juvia!_

_I hoped you liked your morning present! I know that you loved it! Well, there's good News. I will tell you at the end._

_About you, you're a Dragon Race, you can use water Dragon Race. You have powers that are similar to one's of a dragon! Not like Natsu, Gajeel or neither Wendy. These powers are hand-to-hand. You will learn how to use them. _

_Then, you two are in a mission. You will get together with another pair, in the town of 'Sol'. Don't worry about details. The will explain you everything._

_P.S. Good luck with your boyfriend!_

_Siva-Chan_

At the same time, Gray read his:

_Hey there, Gray!_

_You never expected that surprise that I left you, huh? You had to see the look in your face! _

_Well, if we go to the point. You have Dragon Race powers. These powers are more like hand-to-hand powers. Moreover, your element is ice._

_Then you guys will meet in the town of 'Sol' with another pair. _

_P.S. I hope that you enjoy your new girlfriend! ;D_

_Siva-Chan _

They both finished reading them and turned dark red.

"Well…" Gray started, after minutes of silence. "We-e s-h-hould-d g-et go-o-ing"

"Y-ee-ah" She replied in a tone that you could barely hear.

They both left the cabin and started their strange journey to the town of 'Sol'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (1)Well I called this town 'Sol', because if you have noticed or it's just me, but in Rave Master almost all the towns have musical names. Well this is a musical note, for those who don't know absolutly nothing of music. The town is a warm and it is a very entretaining town. Sol, is also sun, so that's why.**

**First of all, I want to apologize for the so late update! I'm really sorry! I had a huge author block, Tons of homework, many things to do and I started to watch some new animes!**

**Well, I hope the ErzaXGellal fans are happy! Also the JuviaXGray!**

**Then I already have planned a little bit of the meeting of all the characters and the story! I think it will have like 20 chapters maybe. Don't know will have to see. **

**In addition, I will update this or next week, I hope. Next week some of my teachers have something to do, so I will probably end earlier. If I had another English and Spanish teacher, I will not have almost anything of class, but we have to wait and see. I HOPE NOT! It will be awesome! My English teacher only has missed 5 times like in 7 or 8 years! It is hard to believe it! The last time he missed was because something happened to his dad, don't know the details. My Spanish teacher never misses! One time there was a strike and he gave classes! You can see him sometimes giving classes to 2 or 3 people! Those are my strangest teachers, really! But, let's hope next week I don't have that much of classes!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I just still need to present some characters, but they're not such so important characters!**

**Then, I forgot to put this on previous chapters, but I obviously don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, just Siva-Chan. It's obvious, or not I will not be doing this! I just own the ideas!**

**Well, than thanks for all the support! **


	4. ҪҢѦƤțəГ 3: ТHέ  MέέζίΝĢ

**A/N Hey! Here is the new chapter hope you like it!**

**And I don't own Fairy Tail, I just own this Ideas, well some of them and the Story Plot, Also I own Siva-Chan!**

_Last time…_

They both finished reading them and turned dark red.

"Well…" Gray started, after minutes of silence. "We-e s-h-hould-d g-et go-o-ing"

"Y-ee-ah" She replied in a tone that you could barely hear.

They both left the cabin and started their strange journey to the town of 'Sol'

* * *

><p>ƗƕƏ ßÖƠƙ Φʄ ȚȠē ȖȵҞПѺẄҋ<p>

ҪҢѦƤțəГ 3: ТHέ ₥έέζίΝĢ

ĠЃΆϔ ΡΘν

Juvia and I had arrived faster that they had expected. 'Sol' was very close to where they were. It was like a four-hour walk. The mountain was just at the side of the town. The trip was awfully silence.

We were almost entering the town, when I noticed something weird. There were some flowers flying in the air. The strange thing weren't the flowers, which would be the least. The strange thing was that the flowers where making an arrow and pointing a specific direction!

I then remembered that Siva-Chan had told us something…

_"Back to what I was saying. I will be contacting you via messages, telepathic, and many more strange ways. If you see something strange or abnormal is probably is that, I am trying to contact you." Siva-Chan finished then she clapped her hands and they started waking up._

So maybe Siva-Chan was trying to lead me the way. I fallows were the arrow pointed. Juvia was following me, maybe, she thought I knew what I was doing, that was not the case. Then, after I fallowed where the flowers were, they all vanished in the wind.

I started to look around for anything abnormal, like those flowers. Then I saw it. In the floor the rocks where doing a path. This was obviously telling him how to go. He smirked and felt proud of himself. Juvia really didn't care about anything, maybe she even didn't understand. She was looking in the space. She was thinking about something a lot.

Therefore, I started following the path of rocks. I did a turn to the right, then to the right, then to the right, then to the right, then to the right…

I then stopped to think a second_. If I did five turns to the right. Moreover, a block has four corners._ I then started imagining it. _Therefore, wouldn´t I already have circled the block._

Then I looked at the floor one second more and saw the stones moving again. Then they stopped moving and I started to read…

It looked like an L then an O and then another L so that would be…

_**LOL**_

I faced palmed myself for being so dumb and fell for such an old trick. She is younger than I am and she can trick me so easy, I should be a shame of myself!

Then the rocks started moving again. This time it wasn't just right or just left. I followed the path, again, but this time I ended in front of a café. I then entered the café and spotted a familiar Scarlet haired woman and a man that had a tattoo on his eye…

* * *

><p>έЃɀΆ Ρ.Θ.ν.<p>

We have been waiting her, for some mates in this mission. I was shocked when I heard that we had to capture the 'Zodiac Master'. This has to do with Lucy.

So here I was, in a café, with Jellal. I was eating cheesecake, my favorite thing in the world. I'm with Jellal holding hands. I was so comfortable. I finished my 5th piece of Cheesecake, and then I asked the blue haired mage, "So who is this girl that we should eliminate?"

"This girl is someone really dangerous. She has a grand power. She isn't quite a treat, but I have serious business with her. If she gets with the Zodiac Master, we will be in big problems." The blue haired mage stated.

"Why would that be?" I asked, while starting my 6th piece of Cheesecake.

"Well, this girl possesses a lot of powers. She has the power to create 'Zodiac Stones'. In addition, she has magical powers. Last, but not least, 'Etherion'. That's all the info I have gathered, but I'm sure there is more." He stated. "The good thing is that she lost her memories, so she still doesn't remember a thing. Nevertheless, if she where to regain them, we're sure to lose. That's why she is an important piece in this game."

"So how is she?" I asked.

"You'll soon enough know how she's" He finished this conversation. I could notice that he didn't want to continue it, so I won't pressure him.

I finished the 6th piece of cake and then I saw some similar faces…

* * *

><p>ϰΆṮṢϋ Ρ.Θ.ν.<p>

We just had landed in this town called, 'Sol'. A pretty town that looked full of joy and happiness. The people that you saw were smiling. Everyone was energetic. The tourist or people who passed by here was seeing everywhere. It was an interesting town. You could recognize who lives here or not very easy.

I walked with Lucy around this town. We had left Gajeel and Levy, because they had things to attend. Therefore, we were here, having fun.

Lucy was wearing a pink skirt and a white shirt. She didn't have her hair lose, and it looked good. I was wearing some strange clothes that I had since I was in this book. I was wearing, Jeans, which I never use. My shirt was a white shirt and a leather jacket. I had a strange sword in my back all this time. I think it was that sword that 'Zodiac Sword'. It wasn't heavy; I think it wasn't because I was already using to it. I had learned that I knew how to wield a sword earlier.

When Lucy was in that state, I wouldn't go out of the room if it wasn't necessary. I was building so much stress. I went outside and started to swing that sword, and then, I knew I could wield one.

So I was with Lucy, now that she woke up. She woke up when we had arrived to this town.

We started to get hungry when we entered to this Café…

* * *

><p>ϰΘЃᴟΆ Ρ.Θ.ν.

There in the Café was everyone together. There inside of the cafe were, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Jellal and Juvia. This is what you can call bad luck and destiny combined. The café had two entrances, one from each side of the street. It was a big café.

Everyone stared each other. In one entrance, there was Natsu and Lucy. Natsu didn't know what to do. Lucy didn't know anything. In the other entrance, there was Gray and Juvia; they didn't know what is happening. In the middle, there was Jellal and Erza sitting in the table. The table was exactly in the middle of those two entrances.

"Natsu…" Lucy started staring at everyone. "Who are they?" She said in a relaxed tone.

Everyone sweat dropped. _It looks like Lucy forgot about Jellal. _Natsu thought.

"So I found the two birds I was looking for." Jellal said while lifting himself up.

Erza grabbed his shoulder and made him sit down.

"Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, What are you guys doing here?" Erza asked.

"Natsu, who is she? Why does she know my name? Lately everyone knows my name, it's like I was really popular or something." Lucy said.

"She is…" Natsu started when somebody interrupted him.

"Flame brain! What did you did to Lucy'" Gray said, he went running from ne point of the room, to be Natsu was.

"Who is that one also?" Lucy asked again, but now pointing Gray.

"Why do you know them?" Jellal asked in an annoyed tone.

"Who are you guys?" Lucy said very annoyed. "Why do you know me? What was I was a model or a super star or something like that? Why does everyone knows me?" She said very annoyed. Everyone could say, if she was a fire mage, this place would be on fire!

Everyone in the Café was looking at the commotion.

"Why Erza do you know the Zodiac Master and the girl that I was looking for?" Jellal said.

"Jellal, I will explain, just give me a second." Erza said. "Lucy, what happened to you?" Erza said changing from a serious tone, to a worried one.

"Can someone explain me what is happening?" Lucy asked.

"OK, OK! Lucy has amnesia, so she doesn't know any of you!" Natsu said in a half fat tone and in a half annoyed to hell. "Then Lucy, they are some friends." Natsu said in a more relaxed tone, for her. "Happy?"

"Well, that explains a lot!" Gray said.

"Erza, why do you know them?" Jellal said.

"Well…." She started "Can tell you that we are in an interesting situation…." She said.

"Erza! Tell me!" Jellal screamed.

Erza went to him and whispered something. Then he was a little more relaxed, but he looked confused.

"So you are telling me, that you are trapped in a book?" Jellal stated "And you have to finish the book so you can escape. Then, if that's real, I'm a piece of imagination or I'm real?" Jellal asked.

"Well…" The scarlet haired mage started. "I don't know…" She mumbled.

Then someone in the café finished lifted up from her chair and table. She left her vanilla Frappuccino and chocolate chip cookie (1) there. She then took of her cap and started laughing a little, but she was also mad. She wanted to eat in peace!

"Ok, OK!" The brown haired girl started. "This was priceless, but you guys are too much! Why can't I finish my vanilla Frappuccino and Chocolate Chip Cookie in peace?" She screamed. Everyone in the café was shocked. This little girl had controlled everything, so fast!

"Siva-Chan?" Juvia, said. The first thing she said in the café. She was in such a shock that she hadn't spoken.

"Yep, the only and great one!" Siva-Chan stated. "I will answer all of your questions. Let's get out of here, because I think you still haven't notice or what, but…" She said relaxed, but then she changed her tone to an angry and very annoyed one. "YOU GUYS ARE BOTHERING THE OTHER COSTUMERS!"

They all stayed quiet. "OK, I'll pay for my meal and will be leaving!" She said. She then went to the cashier, paid for what she ordered and bought another vanilla Frappuccino and chocolate chip cookie. Then she said " Jellal, don't forget to pay for Erza's cheesecake. Then you guys say sorry to the other costumers and I'll see you outside." With that, she left.

Jellal paid for Erza. Then they all apologized and went outside.

"What was that?" The waiter asked the one working in the cashier.

"No idea, but…" The one in the cashier started, "…. It was cool how that girl stop them fighting. She looked pretty cute." He finished.

They all went outside and started looking for the little brown haired girl. Then, they found her in a bench peacefully sitting drinking her drink with a happy face. _That girl is weird; she just shut the hell out of us and now, she looks like nothing happened. _They all thought.

Then they approached her and wait for her to say something, but she hadn't notice us, she was enjoying her drink. She was like in another world. She finished her meal, with a happy face.

"Well, I'm finished! Now start asking, but don't do such a show like before!" Siva-Chan said. She was in such a good mood. It didn't look like she was just in that commotion.

"Who are you?" Jellal was the first one to ask. He was, probably the one with more questions.

"I'm the only and great Siva-Chan! You can call me Siva- Chan, I still won't tell you guys my name! I like my name, but the sound of that is so cool!" Siva-Chan stated.

"Why were you there?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I was here supervising you and entered that café. I was drinking peacefully until you guys entered and did that commotion. It was fun, but you guys didn't shut up! So I had to take action. Also I couldn't eat peacefully like that." Siva-Chan stated.

"Who are you more exactly?" Jellal asked again.

"Well, I'm the one who trapped you guys in this book." She said in a very relaxed tone.

"Who do you refer as 'you guys' exactly?" Jellal asked again.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Jellal, Juvia, Marvock, Mirajane, Happy, Charle, Wendy, etcétera, etcétera. If you want, I can give you a list later. It's annoying to tell you all of them." She replied.

"You brought Jellal in the book?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I did. It was easy. I told you I could put people in the book or something like that. I don't remember details. I brought him here in this case, and give him a card like you. He's an incredible actor!" She said. "But, he hasn't seen me, like you guys, so he didn't know."

"Where is everyone else? Why does Lucy don't have memories?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I can't answer you that. I will be ruining the drama! You have to discover that!" She said. "I will be leaving now! Next time, buy me a vanilla Frappuccino and a Chocolate Chip Cookie!" She said and disappeared.

"So, what should we do know?" Gray asked.

"I have no idea, but, Jellal you were acting all this time?" Erza said, she was shocked about that.

"Yeah, I forgot that I was acting some time ago, but I was." He said.

"Well, I think we should look for these 'Zodiac Stones' or whatever they are so we can finish this!" Natsu said.

"But, how do we do that?" Gray asked.

"No idea…" Natsu said.

"You could use Lucy and Plue." Jellal said.

"I still don't understand how everyone knows me…" Lucy said.

"How?" Juvia asked.

"Well, if you guys knew, but that girl was the one who created these ´Zodiac Stones'" Jellal said.

"I knew it!" Erza said.

"Also, Plue is the one who knows the location of these stones. Only she and the Zodiac Master can understand him, but, I think it's better to think that Lucy can understand him" Jellal finished the statement

"Why is that?" Natsu said in annoyed tone.

"Well, No offense, but, you aren't the brightest one here." Jellal said simply.

"I backup that!" Gray said.

"What did you said, Snowman?" Natsu said, face to face to Gray. His eyes looked like fire was coming out of them.

"You heard me, Tabasco!" Gray said.

"Pervert!"

"Flam Brain!"

"Nudist!"

"Curry!"

"Are you having a fight?" Erza said.

"No mam!" They said while hugging each other.

"Are they always like this?" Lucy said approaching to Erza.

"Yeah" She said.

"So we should go to where Plue is…" Jellal stated.

"He's in the Silver-Rhythm gang ship." Natsu said.

"So we should be going!" Natsu said. He then started walking to the South. Everyone followed him except Lucy.

"Natsu…" She started, the he turned around. "I may have lost my memory, but the ship isn't in the North." She simply stated.

"Yeah!" He said rubbing the back of his head. "Let's go!" He said while walking to the North.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Here it is! I hope you guys like it!**

**Well, I love to eat vanilla Frappuccino with Chocolate Chip Cookies! It's so good! That's why I put it. Also when I eat something I like, I don't complain or nothing. I barely talk. And when I finish I'm in super good mood!**

**So what do you think about this chapter? To OC? To detailed? To weird? To good? To awesome? **

**I liked this chapter a lot! It was fun to write! It's almost time for the adventure! I'll see if the next chapter If I'll start writing the beginning of them looking for the keys! I think I will put like 10 keys or something like that! It thinks I will start with Taurus, then Cancer. I think it will be like one or two chapters for each stone and then I have to put in practice the antagonist of the story! Maybe this story is so easy to predict, but even so it's fun! I hope you guys enjoy reading!**

**Arigatou! For all your support! I really appreciate it! Being an author, if feels great that others appreciate your work! See you in the next update, which will be this weekend or next week. Then I'll have exams after 21, so I won't have time for the next weeks, or yes? I will have to see about it! I have such a strange schedule those days! Sometimes, I enter at 7, other at 12, other times I don't even need to go! So we'll have to see!**


	5. ҪҢѦƤțəГ 4: Taurus, the Bull!

**A/N: Here is the new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

_Last time:_

"So we should be going!" Natsu said. He then started walking to the South. Everyone followed him except Lucy.

"Natsu…" She started, the he turned around. "I may have lost my memory, but the ship isn't in the North." She simply stated.

"Yeah!" He said rubbing the back of his head. "Let's go!" He said while walking to the North.

* * *

><p>ƗƕƏ ßÖƠƙ Φʄ ȚȠē ȖȵҞПѺẄҋ<p>

ҪҢѦƤțəГ 4: Taurus, the Bull!

They had arrived to the ship, explain everything to Gajeel and Levy and now, they only had one little problem…

"So how do we make this thing talk?" Said Erza, pointing at the white haired 'animal', which was in Lucy's lap. The little 'dog' with carrot nose was the key to get out of this book. The problem is, that they could not understand him and the only ones that could do it was Lucy, who lost her memories and Natsu, who is not the brightest one here.

"We can burn him, until he answers us." Said Natsu with a predator face. "If it does not work, at least we'll be having a snack or dinner!"

Lucy then pulled Plue closer to herself. "No way! I won't let you do that!" Lucy said, protecting the white haired, carrot nosed dog.

"That's out of the question! Anyone another idea?" Erza said.

"Well what if we freeze him, until he spits out one of the location!" Gray said happy. "If it doesn't work we'll have at least a Plue-Cream!"

Then Plue went closer to Lucy, fearing his death. "P-Lu-Lu-Ue-E" It said terrified.

"You guys are carnivals or what? That's almost the same idea of Natsu!" Lucy said.

"Don't compare me to this Flame Brain." Gray said pointing at Natsu.

"What did you said stripper?" Natsu said.

"You heard me, Pink hair!"

"Nudist!"

"Ash Brain!"

"Pervert!"

"Are you fighting?" Erza commented with her Dark Aura.

"No mam" They both said, while patting each other is back's.

"Good! Gajeel, do you have any ideas?" Erza asked the black spiky haired one.

"Well…" He started. "We could torture him, by leaving him in a cell, and giving him just metal to eat. Or we could punch him with metal sticks. Or we could stab him metal. Or we could…" He continued.

"No way!" Lucy screamed she then thought. _I will never leave Plue alone with these! They might kill him! _"No way in hell! You guys are sadistic or what? That's also the same idea of Natsu and Gray!"

"Don't compare me to them." He said, pointing a both Natsu and Gray.

"What did you said?" Natsu and Gray said with Dark, deadly auras.

"You guys heard me!" Gajeel said.

"This is so on!" Gray screamed.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu screamed.

Then they prepared to use for battle. They were starting to get in pose and then use their powers, but…

It did not work!

"Why the hell can't I use magic?" Natsu said.

"I can't do it either!" Gray supported.

"I can't do it also!" Gajeel said.

"So I think we'll have to fight just with our fists!" Gray said.

"Like real men!" Natsu said.

"That was so… Elfman." Levy said.

They were going to start to fight, but the great Titania glared at them deathly. "You guys will not fight, now we have to figure out how to get out of this book!"

"Yes mam!" The three of them said.

"So what do we do?" Levy asked.

"Well, we just have to wait until he says or interact or something." Gerard said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>Lucy lay on her bed, resting her head. The carrot nosed animal, was with her. She just lay there, tired, but not enough to fall asleep. She was thinking about everything that happened.<p>

"Plue…" She started. "How was my past? Do you think that I was the same? How did I meet them? Where were we? Are we really in a book? I have so many questions…" She said a little mad.

"P-lu-e-e" He said.

She sighed. "And if it's true that you can talk?" She said. "You always say Plue, so I don't think you can talk, really." She said flatly. "Can you just point the direction or something? I just need that. That will give us a start right?"

Plue stranded up and went out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Then he was looking for something. He then went up of a desk, which was in a room and pointed to a map that was hanging on the wall.

"You want that?" She said.

"P-Lu-e" He said while nodding.

"Ok?" She then went to get the map. She unhanged it and then placed it on the desk.

"Here it is."

He then started walking all over it, looking down. He was like that for some 5 minutes. Then he lifted up his head and look out the window.

"Pl-ue Plue." He said while he had one finger beneath his head.

He then stands on top of a place. Then he again looked out the window. He put his finger under his head, again.

"Plue!" He said, while pointing at a place. It was not a town exactly; it was more like a farm…

"There is a stone?" She asked.

"Plue! He said while nodding.

She then circled the area that he pointed out, and went to Gajeel's room.

She knocked the door and did not wait a second to enter.

"Gajeel I have some important news!" She said happily.

"What is it Bunny Girl?" He said in an annoyed tone. "I am really busy know."

"Well, if you do not care that much to get out of this book, there is no problem with me." She said while almost leaving the room. "Well, because it does not look like you care about this, I will be going."

"What did you find out?" He said while facing her.

"Mm... Looks like I caught your interest." She said, while turning around, she was in the door about to leave. "We could say that only a location of one of the Zodiac Stones." She said bluntly. "But doesn't look like you care much so if you could excuse me…"

"A LOCATION OF ONE OF THEM?" He said screaming. You could say for sure that everyone in the ship heard him.

"Yeah, one of the Zodiac Stones." She simply stated.

"What I heard is true?" Natsu said while storming in Gajeel's room. Because Lucy was in the door, he bumped with her and made her fall.

"Auh!" She said. "At least you can look where you're waking!"

"Sorry Luce!" He said then he offered his hand, so that she could stand up. She accepts it.

"So it is true that you found a location of one of them?" Natsu said.

"Well, that is what bunny girl, over here told me." Gajeel said.

"Is that true Luce?"

"Yep!" She said happily.

Then, everyone else appeared in the room.

"So now that we are here, do you mind explaining us?" Erza stated.

"Well… I got one of the locations of the Stones." She then opened the map and pointed the circled region.

"How did you exactly got the location?" Levy asked.

"Well…" Lucy started. "I only told Plue to give us a location of one of them and he did!" She said.

Everyone sweat dropped. "By asking him?" All of them said at the same time.

She then nodded.

* * *

><p>They traveled were, Plue had told them. To this strange place, that was not exactly a town. It was just an ordinary farm. Well, that was they thought…<p>

They are been paired, so they could look for this 'Zodiac Stone'. Natsu with Lucy; Gajeel with Levy; Erza with Jellal; Gray and Juvia, those were the teams.

"This is so boring!" Natsu said. "We are looking in the middle of nowhere for your friends!"

"What are you talking about, I do not know these 'People' or 'Magical Beasts' or whatever they are to consider them my friends." Lucy replied.

"If the other Lucy would have herded that...,"Natsu said.

Lucy then stopped. "Do I really know them?" She asked. Then Natsu nodded. "You know, I feel so bad for not remembering you guys," She started staring into space. "You know, I would love to recall you all, but for some reason I can't." She then said more nervous. "Even if I try and try, I can't! I feel so useless." She then said, while a tear appeared on her face.

"No! Luce this is not your fault!" Natsu said trying to calm Lucy down.

"But, it is, you told me that I brought! I was so naïve!" She said. Then, she cleaned her face with her arm. "But, oh well there is nothing that I can really do."

The blonde-haired person started walking. "Luce, if you would knew…." Then the pink haired one followed her.

"Pl-U-Ue." Plue said, in between Lucy's arms.

"What is it Plue?" She asked.

Plue jumped off Lucy's arms and pointed to an old storage room. It was big, but you could see it was not used in years. Then the white haired animal, started running towards the building.

"Wait!" Lucy said, while following Plue.

She followed Plue to the old storage room. That was far, really far. Lucy arrived panting to the place. Even so, Plue is small he could run fast. Then she saw that the carrot nosed 'dog' was getting really inside of the storage room. He was doing twists and turns like he already knew the way!

Then he stopped. "Finally I cached y…" She said, but then she saw IT.

There IT was, a cow was standing up like a person. He was wearing just something that maybe his underwear. He carried a giant ax.

"KYYYA!" Lucy screamed.

"There is my beautiful Lucy!" The bull said, and then he tried to hug Lucy, which happened to be that she ran away.

"KYYYYA! Do not touch me!" She screamed.

"I will never do anything to you Lucy, and your beautiful body!" He said, while trying to approach, again, but was unsuccessful like last time.

"What happened Luce?" Natsu said, running there to protect her.

"LUCY!" The bull said running towards her.

"OH! Look it is the bull from before! The perverted one!" Natsu stated.

"You think I did not notice that a while before?" She asked, said in a sarcastic tone.

Taurus ran towards to Lucy, when, Natsu punch the bull in the stomach easily; Using the fact that he was distract by Lucy and her body.

"OI! Behave; Lucy does not want that you behave like that, right Lucy?" Natsu asked, but it was more like a tone of say-yes-or-yes!

"Y-yeah." She said very nervous.

"I will do anything that Lucy tells me to do!" Taurus said.

"Well, she wants that you become one of those 'Zodiac Stones' or whatever they are called!" Natsu screamed. "Right Luce?" He told it in the same say-yes-or-yes tone.

"Y-yes." She said that they could barely hear her.

"I will do anything for Lucy and her body! Maybe one day she will let me…" Before he could finish somebody had threw an enormous box, which was there on him.

"Hentai!" She then screamed!

"Wow! Luce, you should not be so tough on him. He is a 'Zodiac Stone'…" He said amazed that Lucy could lift that box so fast!

"He was?" She then said very confused and a childish tone. "Ups!" She smirked. "My bad." She said evilly, then she turned around, ready to go away.

"Lu-c-yy" The bull said in pain, crushed by a box of 40 tons.

"Mr.?" She said.

"Taurus, your Taurus!" He then said happy; know that she was giving him attention.

"Mr. Taurus, can you please turn in one of these 'Zodiac Stones'. Please?" She then said in a very childish tone, and then did her 'sex appeal'. "Pretty please!"

"Anything for you!" He then turned in a pearl. It was a blackish purple pearl, which had the Taurus zodiac sign.

"Job done!" Lucy said when she threw the stone. Natsu then cached it and he felt more… powerful. "We should be going!"

Then, he started to swing his sword and it changed of shape. The sword had changed completely into an ax, an ax like Taurus's one. It was big and black. It had flame drawings all over it. Even so, it was a little smaller of Natsu's weight and very thick, it was light.

"Yeah! Job finished!"

* * *

><p>The three of them was there, with him.<p>

"Thank you, for your collaboration in this plan. With you guys gathering information about Fairy Tail and Marvock! We know have another hand under our sleeve!" Then he started laughing evilly.

"Y-yeah, we will collaborate with you, but you still have to remember our terms. If you do not do your part of our contract, neither does us." One of the three said.

"Yes. I know about it. Know I will seek my revenge with your help!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is this chapter; finally, I started really with this story! Know the real adventure begins! This Rave Stone was easy to gather! I have only really thought of two Rave Stones, but I still need to think about the other ones! **

**I would have done this really sooner, but this week was packed! First, for those who do not know I am the class President, Representative, or whoever you call it! Therefore, I have to do a lot of my class work! Then, I do not know why, but some parents complain or ask things to me? I do not really understand that. Then, there was a fight between my classmates, so another thing. I was studying for an exam. Last, but not least, I am organizing a school play! WOW! I sure do not have things to do! So, when I come home, I am not in the mode to write a lot.**

**But, that is life right? Well, from your mistakes you learn! Next two weeks are exams. I love exams weeks! That sounded very geek and nerd, I know, but I love how I have classes when I have exams! Some days I enter only for the exam at 12. Others, just at 7 the exam. Other to 7 to 11:20. It is just the best schedule in the world! **

**With this, I will leave this update! I hope you liked it! Thanks for all of your support! Wait for the next update that will be soon! **


	6. ҪҢѦƤțəГ 5: The match, Ebi

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

_Last time..._

The three of them was there, with him.

"Thank you, for your collaboration in this plan. With you guys gathering information about Fairy Tail and Marvock! We know have another hand under our sleeve!" Then he started laughing evilly.

"Y-yeah, we will collaborate with you, but you still have to remember our terms. If you do not do your part of our contract, neither does us." One of the three said.

"Yes. I know about it. Know I will seek my revenge with your help!"

* * *

><p>ƗƕƏ ßÖƠƙ Φʄ ȚȠē ȖȵҞПѺẄҋ<p>

ҪҢѦƤțəГ 5: The match, Ebi

We went to the next destination that Plue had told us, this one was near the beach. Well, it was not near really, we could say it was more like IN the beach. So here we were, in the beach playing, how we ended up like this…

A few hours before…

We just had arrived to the beach, since we were successful with capturing Taurus, now we were looking for the next stone. Since this was the beach, there were only some options of who will be the Zodiac Stone here; Aquarius, Cancer, Virgo, Leo, Scorpio… Well practically, anyone could be here!

"Lucy, are you sure that Plue said that the next stone is here?" Erza said.

"Yep!" She said, "Do you think I lied about the location. I thought that you trusted me!" Lucy replied dramatically. "If you do not believe me then ask Levy, who was with me when he told us!"

"Well, Erza, she is telling the truth." Levy said that she could barely hear, she feared that Erza would kill her only because of contradict her. She wonders why Lucy answered her. Did she not fear to the death?

"Well." She just replied, she did not want to lose her dignity in such unreasonable matters.

"We should take a vacation, like a day in the beach!" Natsu said.

"No way!" Erza said. "We are here to look for the stone, not to play and do things of that matter!"

"But, Erza…" Natsu said.

"No buts!" She replies immediately, before he could finish.

"I think it is a good idea." Jellal said, supporting Natsu's idea.

"Jellal, I do not think that this is a good idea. We should focus on leaving this book. That is our top priority by the moment, you know." She said, persistently.

"But we have been here for two weeks, we should just take a day vacation and we continue! There is no harm in that. Besides, it is good to relax and have a fun time occasionally. "Jellal said, everyone except Erza was supporting this, there were no reasons of debating this matter anymore.

"Ok…" She replied, in a tone that they could barely hear.

…Present time.

Therefore, that is how they ended up like this, a day in the beach, having fun.

Now, we were playing a 'friendly' game of volleyball. The teams where boys vs. girls.

On one side, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal. On the other, Lucy, Erza, Levy and Juvia.

The groups where now debating there strategy plan.

"We have to get rid of Erza first. If we do that the team would decrease a lot in man power." Jellal said.

"Yeah, then I would say Lucy." Gray said.

They all nodded.

"We have to trick them…" Erza said.

They all started thinking when Lucy thought of something. "I know!" Lucy said. Then she started whispering something.

"That is a fantastic idea Lu-Chan." Levy said, happily.

"This plan is destined to work!" Erza said.

"OI!" Lucy screamed, everyone was looking at her know. "We are going to go a second to somewhere, so just wait." Then all of the girls left.

"What do you think they are up to?" Gajeel asked.

"Nothing good, that is for sure." Jellal said.

"Who knows I doubt they have a trick." Gray said.

"Yeah! No trick can fool u…" He was drooling.

All of the girls had changed of their previous attire. Now they all were wearing bikinis and shorts.

Lucy was dressed with a brown bikini and with some white shorts. Erza was wearing a red bikini with white shorts also. Levy was wearing a yellow bikini with some black shorts. Juvia was wearing a blue bikini and brown shorts.

"W-wha-t I m-m-e-aan wh-y a-re you dre-dreas-sed like th-at!" Gray said.

"What you do not like how Juvia-Chan is?" She said in a childish tone.

"Y-y-es b-uut…" Gray said mumbling. "It is too much NO clothes on."

"But, there was no one saying that we cannot dress like this, or there was a rule?" Lucy said.

"No." Jellal said. "I am demanding a meeting for us!" He finished, and then he grabbed Natsu, Gray and Gajeel who were drooling.

"This is totally unfair!" Natsu said, cleaning his drool.

"We have to do something!" Gajeel said.

"Yeah! It is not fair if they play like this!" Gray said.

"Two can play this game, or not?" Jellal said. Everyone smirked about his idea!

They returned. "It took you some… Whoa! What are you doing?" Erza said blushing madly. They were all talking of their shirts.

"Well, it is getting pretty hot here so we just want to refresh ourselves." Gray said.

"Well, I could expect this from Gray, but everyone?" Lucy questioned.

"Well if I recall there was no rule saying that we cannot dress like this." Natsu said, smirking evilly.

Then they all started losing their pants, leaving their boxers in display.

"I still feel hot. We should throw some water on ourselves. I think that will help." Gajeel said. Then, he passed a bottle to each one of them.

They started throwing all the water of the bottle on them. "Much better." Natsu said.

"We could start playing, if you would like." Gray said.

"Y-yeah." Lucy said, blushing madly.

So then they started. Lucy and Erza where in front attacking, while Juvia and Levy where behind supporting. On the other said, Natsu and Gray where attacking while Jellal Gajeel where supporting.

So then Lucy started. "I never told you, I guess but when I did not have memories or nothing I went to some classes of you now, professional volleyball." Lucy said then she threw the ball at the other said in light speed.

Gajeel barely touched it, and making it bounce a little. Then Jellal lifted up the ball more so that Natsu could throw it to the other side with a lot of force. "Good to know; now I can certainly not hold back!"

Lucy touched the ball easily and threw it to the other side faster and stronger than last time. "Good to know, so I do not also have to hold back with you guys!" She then said.

Gajeel, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Jellal and Gray gulped. They knew that those two were going to take the game seriously, by the looks of it.

"So, I think we will play with all we got, huh?" Natsu said, throwing the ball to Lucy said, touching the border of the volleyball court, thinking that she could not arrive in time. However, he certainly underestimated his enemy. She was fast enough to go to the other said in no time and threw the ball in the air a little, so it would not go to any other direction. Then she strikes with all she got to Natsu.

"No holding back then!" Lucy shouted.

Then Natsu touched the ball and lifted it up. Then he jump high and smashed the ball to the Lucy's side. She then threw herself in the floor and touched the ball to lift it up high. Then she stood up in the ground fast and prepared for the time that the ball felled. When the ball was close enough to Lucy, she then threw it and it landed on Natsu's side.

All of their friends gulped. "You think it is okay to leave them like this?" Erza asked.

"Well." Gajeel started. "I do not think it is right, but I also think it is dangerous to stop them."

Everyone nodded to his statement.

Lucy and Natsu continued for half an hour like that, not letting the ball touch the ground or letting each other make a point. A crowd had gathered to watch the strange duo, playing like professionals in the matter. The duo was already tired, panting and sweating. The game was about to finish.

The ball was now in the air, exactly in the middle. Lucy and Natsu jumped to threw the ball on each other's side, knowing that he or she would be too tired to do something. Therefore, they knew that they had to use all their power to give the final blow.

They jumped the highest that they could, that was the same size. This was just measured know by speed and power. They both touched the ball and hit making it go to each other's side. However, instead of that, the ball went to the side of the court, because both of them had used the same amount of power and speed.

They felled at the ground at the same time, and both of them lied on the sand. Now everything was luck. The referee, who had come to watch over the match; went with a ruler to see who won, After some minutes measuring and making sure that he had checked correctly he started talking.

"Well, it seems like it is a tie." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"TIE!" Everyone screamed.

"That was a total waste of time!" Someone screamed.

"The blonde one definitely won! She looked so hot also!" Another spectator screamed.

"No, definitely the pink haired one won. He was totally hot!" Anther random person screamed

Then, the people started discussing who had won. After some minutes, the crowd dispersed and walked away.

Natsu lifted up and walked towards Lucy. "You did awesome." Natsu said, and then he put his hand so that Lucy could take it. Which she accepted.

"You also did pretty good for a newbie." She said, teasing.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever you say Luce." Then he grinned.

* * *

><p>After the game, Lucy and Natsu laid under a palm tree. It was already afternoon and many people had already left. All the rest of the group were playing with the water or doing sand castles.<p>

Lucy and Natsu were relaxing, after the match of the century.

"I never knew you could play that well." Natsu said.

"Well, it looks like I already knew how to play naturally. Probably when I had my memories I did not tell you about my talent." Lucy said."Yeah, about that I remember one time when I played with you volleyball and you were worse than someone with both hands tied, legs stocked to the floor and blindfolded. " Natsu said, remembering that day.

"Hey! I could not be that bad! You saw me playing today." Lucy said defensibly.

"Maybe you practiced or something." Natsu said.

Then they were staring at their friends for a while. Then Natsu checked Lucy and saw her sleeping. He then smiled and went to sleep a little after that.

* * *

><p>The next day, they girls went shopping, while the boys were looking for the stone.<p>

"Why did we let them have fun, while we have to look for this stone!" Natsu screamed irritated.

"Well, if you could remember Flame Brain, we told them that they could have a free the day." Gray said.

"I remember and what did you called me perverted." Natsu said glaring at Gray.

"You heard me Flame Brain!" Gray said, accepting Natsu's glaring challenge.

"Knock it off you guys." Jellal said separating them from each other. "We have a stone to look for."

"Hmph." They both said and walked away from each other.

"This is going to be a large day." Gajeel said.

* * *

><p>Lucy, Erza, Levy and Juvia where shopping today. After, easily, tricking Natsu and the others, they started their shopping trip.<p>

"Oh My Good! We have to enter that store!" Lucy said, grabbing Levy.

"Well, maybe Lucy lost her memories, but she still loves shopping." Erza said.

"Lucy-Chan will never change in that aspect, even if she forgets her memories." Juvia repaid.

Then the pair entered the store like their friends. Some minutes later, they exited the store and entered another one that Lucy selected.

They did this several times, until Lucy stopped.

"You now, we should go to a spa and order everything!" Lucy said, her eyes shining thinking about it.

"Ok…" They all replied confused. Thanks good that the 'Silver Rhythm Gang' had gave them a lot of money. Or not they would be probably working so that they could pay all the things that Lucy wanted.

They entered a spa. "Welcome! How could I serve you?" The receptionist said.

"Well…" Lucy started looking at what the spa offered. "We would like the everything included pack 'A day in Heaven'!" Lucy said.

"Right away, would you like to pay now or late?" She said politely.

Lucy then handed the money. "We will start to treat you in any minute, please wait."

After some minutes of wait, we started with the treatment.

After all the treatments, this pack included a haircut! This was an amazing pack any way you would see it! So there Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Levy waited for the haircut! Then, the parlor entered and he was no other than…

Cancer!

"He looks strangely familiar." Levy said.

"I know who he is he is…" Erza started but was interrupted by someone.

"I would like that you cut my hair a little shorter than it actually is, just one or two fingers." Lucy said, totally lost on whatever they were talking about.

"All right Ebi, and you Ebis what haircut do you want?" He asked them.

"You are Cancer, one of Lucy's keys!" Erza said while pointing at him.

"You are certainly correct Ebi." He said.

"He is what?" Lucy asked, totally out of conversation. "I feel like I was like a celebrity. I know practically everybody that I encounter." She said totally lost in thought.

"Cancer, could you turn like a stone?" Erza asked.

"I could do that, but you will have to wait until my turn finished Ebi." He said.

"Very well." Erza replied.

* * *

><p>We had been looking all around for any of the stones. And we did not found any of them. Not even a trace where it was. We had skipped lunch and dinner; we walked all over town; just to brag that we found the stone. Even so, no efforts worked, so now we were headed towards the ship.<p>

"We wasted all our day." Gray said, very tired.

"Yeah! And we skipped lunch and everything!" Gajeel said. "At least I ate some metal that I found in the way."

"At least tomorrow they will have to look for that damned stone, while we have fun." Said Jellal.

"Yeah! I doubt that they found that stone in their free day." Natsu said.

Then they entered to the living room of the ship, where they found all of the girls smiling.

"Here" Lucy tossed something to Natsu, which he trapped.

"What is this?" He asked, grabbing the strange object.

"Well it is what you were looking for all the day." She said happily.

Their mouths felled open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here is the chapter. I hope you like it! This one was so fun to write! I hope U like it!**

**Well, do not know when I will write next chapter, will have to see! I am now nothing that I write like one each week so let us think the next one is the next week! Maybe double update! No idea!**

**Not much to say. The exams were easy. Just one more trimester to finish the year! Almost, freedom, so close yet so far! Still in exams also, just 3 more to go, but their easy! So no problem! **

**Thanks for your support! See you in the next update!**


	7. ҪҢѦƤțəГ 6: I found you!

**A/N: Here is the new Chapter! Sorry for the wait! I don't own anything, just the ideas and the story and Siva-Chan that is practically me!**

_Last time…_

* * *

><p>"Here" Lucy tossed something to Natsu, which he trapped.<p>

"What is this?" He asked, grabbing the strange object.

"Well it is what you were looking for all the day." She said happily.

Their mouths felled open.

* * *

><p>ƗƕƏ ßÖƠƙ Φʄ ȚȠē ȖȵҞПѺẄҋ<p>

ҪҢѦƤțəГ 6: I found you!

After finding Cancer, we stopped to the next destination that Plue said. This time, it was a normal town; the strange thing about this time was that Plue had told us even a more exact location! And it was a foster home… Yeah, like you heard a foster home… Yeah, I repeat a Foster Home… Yeah, those foster homes for homeless children… If you thought why would Plue give us that location it's probably because a zodiac stone is there…? Why would it be there? Who knows…?

Well, the point of this entire dilemma is that Plue gave us the location of this stone. So we went to the location. Like always, it wasn't one of those Foster Homes, full of children and people laughing. It was quite the opposite. It looked more like a haunting house. It was a big house, which could easily have three floors. It was a blue purplish color. The windows were all dirty. The house was made of wood, that looked rotten and it would break at any second. You couldn't even hear a soul in here. If we hadn't already asked if this was really a Foster Home, like twenty times I still wouldn't be sure it was.

This house was more like those that you saw in the movies, were there was someone possessed or something like that. It was simply spooky. So then, they entered the house, which was barely standing up. Each step that they took the floor creaked.

"Are y-uou su-sure it's h-here?" Levy said, shaking. She was grabbing Lucy, who was also shaking a lot.

"Well, that was what everyone told us." Jellal said. "Also, this is the exact location that Plue gave us so it should be here."

"Y-eah, I th-hink ever-yone und-er-erstands that." Lucy said, backing up Levy. "Th-his is wa-ay to fr-eaky to ha-ve so-menone livi-ing here." She finished, and everyone barely understands here.

"Oh! Common Luce! Stop being such a scardy cat!" Natsu said, grabbing Lucy, from Levy's grip. Then he put his arm around her shoulder. "This house isn't that bad! Common!" He continued.

"That's f-or y-you, this this house gives me t-the cr-creeps." Lucy said terrified. Probably, from everyone here she was the most scared. "KYYYA!" She then screamed.

Everyone, turned around, facing her, to see what the cause of the scream was. "A RAT!" She then continued. Then, you could hear Natsu's laughs at his best friends actions.

"Common Luce!" Then Natsu put his arm around her. Then, they continued walking. After a while Lucy screamed again.

"KYA!" She said, this time hiding behind Natsu.

"What is it this time?" Natsu said. Then, Lucy pointed something and Natsu followed the direction which she pointed. Then, he met with the cause of the scream. An old lady, which was tall and very skinny. She had white hair and dark blue eyes. She had a pointy nose, and had an evil smirk placed on her face. She was wearing black clothes. A big skirt and a long sleeved T-Shirt. Some black pointy shoes and some black glasses.

"Well, hello there." She said, in an evil like tone. Then, everyone gulped, except Lucy who was shaking behind Natsu because of this women appearance. She was sure if she fainted she was going to have nightmares with her. "What have brought you here children?" She continued. Then, her evil smirk got bigger, scaring even more if it was possible.

"W-Well, we-e we-were loo-looki-ing fo-for som-eone." Erza said barely. Even, the great Titania was scared by this woman appearance.

"Oh! Come here!" The woman said excitedly. Everyone followed her. "You can see that in this house there is almost nobody. The only ones left here are a pair of twins. By, they always play all the day and it's almost impossible to find them!" She then said. "They're so cute! If you want to see them or you have to wait for them all day and find them or look for them." She finished.

Then, they all thought it was best to look for them, because the option to stay with this woman wasn't the best idea. "I think we'll look for them." Jellal said, barely.

"Oh, no problem dear! I hope you find them!" Then, they left. After they had exited everyone was more relaxed.

They started looking around the entire house. They weren't neither in the dining room or the kitchen. Then, they looked in the library and they still didn't find them. After that they went to the living room and still didn't spot them.

They continued looking; they next went to the backyard. They also weren't there so they continued the search. After that, they looked in basement and still didn't find them. So, they decided to look for them in the rooms. They looked in each room, all of them were different. Until, they found two children. They found two blue children, which looked more fictional than real people. One had a V mouth and wears some orange pants. He also had a sash from his right shoulder to his waist. Then the other one had an ^ mouth. He wears the same pants that his brother and had blue pants. He also had the same sash, but it was in the opposite direction.

"Lucy!" They both screamed, attacking Lucy in a hug.

Lucy, was in a shock, _Great, more unknown people._

"I think those were Gemini…" Gray said.

"Lucy! We missed you so much! We were playing and then we appeared here out of nowhere!" They both cried in unison. They talked in perfect synchronization. "Save us Lucy!" They continued.

Lucy just stayed there in shock. "Yeah, but if you want to leave that much you could come with us." Lucy said. That was the only idea that she had by the moment.

"That wouldn't be fun!" They both cried. "We'll go with you with one condition" They both said. "If you find us before midnight in hide and seek!"

_They are so naïve, they are BLUE! This will just be a piece of cake!_ Lucy though. Everyone else did 'NO' or 'X' signals. But, Lucy ignored them. "Ok, we accept!" Lucy said energetically.

"But, also if you don't find us, you will have to stay with us." They both said.

"No problem." Lucy said. _This is just going to be a piece of cake._

"OK! So we start now!" They both said, then they transformed into someone random. And they left here.

"OH!" Lucy said, now seeing what the problem of this deal was.

"Yeah!" They all screamed at her.

"So, I guess we have to play." Erza said, and then they all went looking for Gemini.

* * *

><p>They all had earphones on. They found them, and they 'borrowed' them for this 'good' cause.<p>

"Checking area 1, Roger." Natsu said, playing as a cop or a detective in search of a criminal. They had divided themselves in area, to look for Gemini.

"Stop with the crap of playing as a cop!" Gajeel said.

"Can't do that, roger." Natsu continued, annoying even more Gajeel.

"How can't you do that?" He continued furiously.

"You should be focused on your mission, roger." Natsu said.

"Natsu! Stop playing as cop!" The grand Titania screamed in the line.

Natsu gulped. "Roger that." He said.

"Back to our mission, no news in area 4." Erza said.

"Either here in area 8." Gray said.

"Not in 7 either." Levy said.

"No shit here, in area 3." Gajeel said.

"Nothing here in area 6." Lucy said.

"Juvia-Sama has nothing to report to anybody in area 2." Juvia said.

"Nothing here also in area 5." Jellal said.

Erza sighed. "Don't give up. We still have…" She then glanced at the clock which said it was five. "Seven hours."

"Yeah! But, this is going to be hard! The bastard can change!" Gajeel said.

"Well, I just know something's about Gemini. First, he needs to have contact with the one who he transforms into. Second, he can only transform max five minutes." Erza said, giving a little more details.

"Hey guys…" Gray said. "I think I just spotted the same person two times."

"FOLLOW HIM!" Everyone screamed. Then he started to follow where he saw the last time the same person.

"YOU REALLY HAVE AN ICE CUBE INSTEAD OF BRAINS IF YOU ASK US ABOUT THIS!" Natsu said.

"What did you said flame brain?" Gray said, stopping his chase.

"I told you that you really have an ice cube instead of brains." Natsu said, in a mocking tone.

"Well, at least when I think smoke doesn't come out from my head!" He said furiously.

"Smoke never comes out of my head!" Natsu replied, defending himself.

"OH! I forget, you NEVER think so any wonder!" Gray said. They were both glaring to nothing like when they were fighting; also they were in their fighting positions.

"Well at least I have a brain! Probably all your neurons freeze because of your nudism!" Natsu said then, know attacking.

"Wow, I didn't know he knew the word 'Neurons'." Levy said.

"What did you said Flame Brain!" Gray said know backing up from offense to defense.

"You heard me! That all your neurons freeze to death causing your stupidity!" Natsu said angrily, know he had trapped Gray in his own game.

"I didn't know either. It looks more like a bluff the first time." Lucy said, replaying Levy's comment.

"For your information flame brain, I would have DIED of HYPOTHERMIA or something already if that was the case! I wouldn't know how to talk, walk or eat!" Gray said, regaining a little of offense.

"Thanks for proving more my theory. I always taught that you were zombie like!" Natsu said. Just back firing his comment.

"It's me or Natsu knows what hypothermia means?" Levy asked.

"WHAT? Me a zombie! Also, I can walk, eat and do everything normally!" Gray said.

"Yeah Levy, I noticed that too." Lucy said.

"No you don't! Also, that could explain your strange face of yours!" Natsu said. "Also, I DO KNOW SOME WORDS!"

"Natsu, tell me where the hell are you now!" Gray screamed. "I'll go directly and kick your ass!"

"I'm in district 1 my dear friend and it will be my pleasure." Natsu said, smirking.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHOUT THE HELL UP AND LOOK FOR GEMINI!" Erza screamed, almost leaving deaf to all the other seven.

"Yes mam." Gray said, in a low voice.

"Aye!" Natsu said, as the great Titania told.

"Jeez, can't you give it a rest!" Erza said.

"I think the answer for that is a 'NO'" Lucy said.

* * *

><p>"Anyone found something new?" Jellal asked.<p>

"Nothing new." Everyone replied.

"And the worst is that we only have 2 hours left!" Jellal said.

"Damn! That key of yours is a mastermind of camouflage!" Gajeel said.

"Well, even do I can't remember him. I can't deny the fact." Lucy said.

"The worst of all is that our nudist friend lost him!" Natsu said, irritated. He wanted to find the bastard himself. But, even so Gray found him; at least they will be under the commodity of a bed and some blankets. Instead, their freezing, except him and Gray, by this cold temperature. Also, the night was scary in this town, because of the silence.

"What did you said flame brain? If it wasn't for you we should be lying down in a bed sleeping already!" Gray said.

"It's not my fault that you didn't follow him like you were supposed to." Natsu said in the most uninterested tone he could.

"Well I would have followed him if someone would not distract me in the job!" Gray said.

"So you're trying to blame this all on me!" Natsu said. "It's not very manly to blame your own mistakes on others, you know that!" Natsu said.

"It' not very manly also to play as innocent!" Gray told him.

"Per…" Natsu started but was cut by the screams of a scarlet haired mage.

"SHUT UP! I'M IN A REALLY BAD MOOD NOW SO JUST SHUT UP AND LOOK FOR THE BRAT! I'M NOT IN GOOD MODE AFTER TEN AND WITH YOUR SCREAMS NOTHING GETS BETTER! SO JUST SHUT UP AND LOOK FOR THE BASTARD!" Erza said full of madness and annoyance in her voice. "THE FASTER WE FIND HIM, THE FASTER I CAN GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP."

Everyone gulped. Erza was not in a good mood, and this was no good. Then, everyone felt their earphones get a little hotter than before.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL GO PERSONALLY TO YOUR CURRENT LOCATIONS AND SHUT YOU UP PERSONALLY!" Erza said. She, then finish her speech.

They didn't even say a word. Fearing that she would attack them and torture them. She was fierce and scared when she was in good mood, but having her to attack you in a situation like this mean no good.

"That's how I like it!" Erza then said.

The team had looked everywhere and just had 5 minutes left. It was almost midnight and the deadline was close.

"This is useless. We should just leave bunny girl. There's no point in doing this anyway. We don't have time to find him." Gajeel said.

"Hey! I'm not an object to give!" Lucy said.

"Gray! Why are you Trans passing my area?" Natsu screamed. "Snow man, come here and let's finish this!" Natsu screamed, and then you could hear him clutching his hands.

"Natsu, I'm in my area. What are you screaming about?" Gray said.

"You're just in front of me! Unless he's…" Then the said figure that looked like Gray started to run. "Everyone come to area 1! Found him!" Natsu screamed.

Everyone went running to said area. "Lucy reporting know in area one, roger." Lucy said, know acting like a cop, how Natsu had acting earlier.

"Cool code Luce, roger." Natsu said. Then, he smirked.

"Jellal reporting in area 1!" Jellal said.

"Erza in area 1." She said.

"Levy and I meet and know in area 1." Gajeel said.

"The same with Juvia and me." Gray said.

"Know everyone look around for anyone suspicious. We only have 2 and half minutes!" Erza said, and then everyone started looking for Gemini.

Everyone started running. "Hey Luce!" Waved Natsu, happily seeing Natsu. Lucy, instead of waving back, started to run away.

"Natsu, what are you talking about?" Lucy said, in her earphone.

"If that isn't Lucy…" He didn't even need any explanation and everyone went to Natsu actual point.

"Found Gemini." Gray said. He was trying to stop him, but he was running too fast. Then he jumped the wall, leaving Gray and Juvia, tired and panting.

Gemini ran how fast he could. Erza, Jellal, Levy and Gajeel tried to trap him. But, again he escaped from them.

Lucy, who was lost nowhere nearby. Bumped into someone. She then, looked up and found that it was her.

"Found you!"

"No fair!" Both of them transformed back and screamed.

"Know, let's play fair and square." Lucy told them. They both sighed and transformed into stones.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I'm sorrry for the super late update! But, here it's hope you enjoyed!**


	8. ҪҢѦƤțəГ 7: Fairy Tail Reunited

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>ƗƕƏ ßÖƠƙ Φʄ ȚȠē ȖȵҞПѺẄҋ<p>

ҪҢѦƤțəГ 7: Fairy Tail reunited!

Our eight friends were in the middle of the jungle…

"THIS IS SO BORING!" Natsu screamed.

"YEAH!" Gray said. "EVEN I HAVE TO ADMIT IT!"

"Well, it's not like we have another choice." Gerard said.

"Stop being some crybabies and be Men!" Erza told them, they both started to fear about their lives.

"Yes Mam!" They both said in silence.

"But, Erza they're right. This is boring and tiring!" Lucy Said.

"Stop whining in any moment we are going to find the next stone, or something!" Erza told her.

"I just feel like we've been walking for days!" Lucy said.

"We just started an hour ago." Levy said in a matter of fact. "And my feet are killing me!"

"So, just ask someone to carry you if that's the case." Erza said and then continued to walk next to Jellal.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu got next to Lucy immediately. "What's up Luce?" He asked.

"Carry me." She told him, blushing a little.

"U-Um…" Natsu said, blushing the same, not knowing what to say. "O-Ok?" He said.

Lucy got on Natsu and Natsu carried her in a piggyback stile.

"Gajeel, carry me like Natsu is carrying Lucy!" Levy told Gajeel.

"No way I'm going t-"He started, but was cut off by Levy

"I said carry me!" She told him. He obeyed quietly and carried Levy

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia called Gray. "Look at all of them! Juvia wants also a ride!"

"No way, you aren't tired."

"But Gray-Sama!" She wined.

"Ok, but don't cry!" He said, he then also carried Juvia.

"So childish…" Erza said, looking at all the others.

"Want a ride?" Jellal said, smiling at her.

"Well…" She also got on Jellal

* * *

><p>"So I guess we can rest for today." Erza said.<p>

So everyone started to put the tents and prepare to sleep for tonight.

After a while, everyone was a sleep, except one pink haired.

"So bored…" He said. He then got up and started to walk in a random direction.

After a while, he ended up in a large military building.

He then decided when everyone was awake he would bring them here…

* * *

><p>"Natsu…" Everyone said, half awake. "Why did you wake us up so early?"<p>

"I got to show you guys something!" He said happily.

They all then arrived to a big military like building. They opened the door of the place and meet with similar faces.

"Is that, everyone?" Lucy asked.

After some seconds, everyone was greeting each other. They exchanged stories, hugs and knowledge.

They even had a party.

And so that was the day that Fairy Tail reunited…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I lately feel not motivated in this story. I don't know! It's just that I don't have a lot of inspiration to continue. So, I'll probably do 6 more chapters or less. I want to finish this story, but I really don't feel like I like to coontinue to write this...**

**Or I can make this DISCONTINUED, Something I don't like a lot...**

**Or Hiatus, but I really doubt that I'll continue writting this...**

**SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO! **

**I really would LOVE to continue with this, but frankly there's no inspiration nor motivation! **

**So Until the next Update**


	9. Notice

**Notice...**

**So I think I'm going to discontinue the story.**

**Sorry, but really I don't have any inspiration to continue it!**

**I'm really sorry for all the fans, but I lost interest in this story.**

**Maybe in the far or near futher I'm going to continue this, but I'm not sure. So, will leave it like discontinued for the moment...**

**I'm really Sorry**


End file.
